Grimm Lilies: Deathbringer
by IceTyger
Summary: From a dark flame a girl is born, and with her birth comes the red sun. A harbinger of the blood, darkness, pain, and passion to come. Pity no one told her that before she woke. With Team RWBY caring for the girl they soon discover that innocence can hide terrifying secrets that may alter their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Beowolf huddled under a large tree in an attempt to escape the warmth of the summer air. It kept trying to rest but there was something wrong. Something off. With a snarl it slowly lifted it's head. Eyes searching for the disturbance, nothing was visible but something was disturbing it's rest. What could it be? The beast shook it's head and laid back down, closing it's red eyes.

A large fire erupted just underneath the creature. The beowolf never felt the the human underneath. The fire slowly died out as the remnants of the beowolf burned away. As the fire's light was banished from existence a small human was revealed laying still in a curled position. The small girl had long white hair draped down the length of her body, appearing to only weigh at most 110 pounds, approximately five foot and four inches. Her body was covered by a single piece skin tight white jumpsuit. Her face seemed to be that of a young teenager. Scarred parts of her hands and feet revealed at the ends of her clothing.

"Owie." She spoke with high pitched yet soft voice as she stirred. Her body ached so much as she uncurled herself, muscles and bones screaming in protest. "Hurt muchies." Whimpering as she tried for the first time to stand but it was no use. Her body just ached so much. "Need wakeys. No sleepys." She mumbled as she feel to the ground.

A roar of a monster vibrated the ground where she laid. The girl was found by something but what? What could have found her? Was it a creature she had fought before? If so she couldn't keep herself awake, let alone fight.

"No nos." She groaned as her eyes closed just before she heard gunshots as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yang stood in one of the highest limbs on an aging tree. Her blonde hair flowing with the wind. Eyes watching smoke billow in the distance. "It's a small fire." She spoke into her scroll and paused for a minute, listening. "Okay. I'll see what happened." Another pause as she kneeled down. "I'll call you back. Love you." She hung up and slid her scroll into a pocket. "What's that?" She spoke to herself as she saw something in the forest. Something not exactly right.

Her golden Ember Celicas clicked into position as she stood and readied herself. Whatever it was she saw wasn't moving. She began to worry. Nothing was right. Nothing at all.

Yang jumped and headed towards what she saw. Blast after blast she propelled herself through the forest. Dodging limbs as her desired location came into view.

The roar of a nearby Ursi caught her attention as she landed. By the sound of it, it was about to show itself within the next few seconds. "Come here teddy." Yang whispered to herself as she slowly moved forward, arms ready for anything that came into view.

The Ursi came out of the treeline, its mind was set on something. Yang looked her right to see the monster and instantly stepped back only it didn't come towards her. The grim just moved forward towards something else. That's when Yang noticed the girl laying on the ground, fire all around her. Charred earth and flickering embers.

"Oh no, you don't." She growled as several rapid fire shots rang out. Each one slammed against the beast and before the last one struck, it had already died. "Nailed it." She said proudly as the Ursi fell to the ground and began to fade.

The girl was breathing but only just. Yang at first didn't know what to do but several seconds of thinking she knew what she needed to do, get this girl to safety. No time was wasted as she picked the girl up and slung her over her shoulder.

* * *

Her sleep was violent, as it always was. She dreamed of it again. The voice deep within her mind to keep her on edge. "No yet. No yet." It spoke and soon disappeared. In its place, she saw a creature slowly step towards her. It was too far away for her to know what it was but it was there, heading right towards her.

A light appeared just before the girl, it's shape was slightly taller than she was. On top of the light were to triangular shapes. Moving side to side was another only this one was longer. Its voice was gentle and soothing. "Yaaamiiii." Softly speaking the girl's name.

The voice was familiar. Very familiar. "Terry?" Yami asked. The light figure nodded it's head slightly.

"Wake up Yami." It spoke and soon after disappeared leaving Yami in the dark with the large figure still approaching.

* * *

Yami awoke silent but violently her hands instinctively just in front of her ready to fight anyone. No one was around. It took a minute for the young girl to process it but she sighed in relief after she realized that nothing was around her.

A glass of water sat on a nightstand to her left with a note. 'When you wake. Please come meet us. Don't worry, we're friendly.' Yami read the note and nodded. "Okies." She whispered softly as she finished the glass of water and sat it back down. "Yami hope nice."

The young girl stood and began to stumble forward. The door was cracked open revealing a small shiver of light. Though it seemed so far away, she felt it would take forever to reach but she had to meet these people. Her left hand reached and pushed the door open slowly.

Outside the room, she heard faint voices. "Yami come." She whispered as she turned towards them and started walking slowly.

Yami stumbled slowly along the narrow hallway. Her hearing picking up voices as she drew closer with each step. One of them sounded like an angry man while at least two more argued with the apparent man.

"Do you know anything about her?" The male voice growled.

"No." One of the female voices softly replied.

Another spoke up. "Whoever she is she's just a little girl. Probably younger than Ruby." This voice was, if anything, the most annoying voice Yami ever heard. She sounded mean and hateful but Yami sensed something about the voice, something odd. Was it concerned? She didn't know but she slowly but surely stumbled towards the voices.

Yami picked up on a smell, a particular smell she found she quite liked. Kitty. That brought a happy smile to her young features, and she continued to stumble forth, though despite the clumsiness of her footsteps, not a sound was made.

"Still she was unmarked in a burned down forest full of Grimm, I think it's fair to say she's a bit more than she appea- AHhh!" Blake was startled as something latched onto her.

Startled by Blake's sudden yell, everyone's head swiveled in her direction to see the young faunus girl now wrapped tightly in the embrace of the mysterious girl. "Hehe, kitty cuties." she murmured and nuzzled Blake's side. "What kitty name?"

Everyone stared in amazement as the young girl held Blake tight. The girl still had on her single piece, skin tight, white and red jumpsuit. Her snow white hair seemed to shine in the light as she easily picked Blake up and giggled. "Kitty! Yami love kitty."

Everyone was nonplussed as to how to react to the strange scene before them. Blake was too surprised at having been snuck up on and embraced to say anything, Weiss was concerned with how such a frail-seeming girl could be so strong… and with how the girl seemed to know Blake was a faunus despite the bow covering her ears, and Yang and Qrow just seemed to find the whole situation to be highly amusing.

Yang found herself struggling not to burst into laughter as she saw her proud girlfriend being hoisted up in the air by the strange albino like an oversized doll.

Ruby seeing a rare opportunity to play the grown up stepped forward, "Ahem *cough hmm gak" Ruby pawed at her throat for a moment as she found herself choking on her own saliva a bit, drawing the very curious gaze of the girl. "Umm excuse me miss, but ahh that's not a kitty, that's my teammate Blake."

Yami shook her head "No nos. Kitty. Yami know kitty. See?" Still holding Blake to herself in one arm, Yami stood on her tiptoes and reached for the bow. Her fingers finding the end and slowly pulled until it was fully unraveled revealing two black feline ears. "Kitty." Yami smiled and giggled.

"Still." Ruby began. "Can you put ahh kitty down?"

"Hm?" Yami looked confused for a brief moment but put her head against Blake's chest. "Kitty so warm."

There was a flash of light as Yang took a picture with her scroll, then proceeded to burst out laughing. The moment was just too good. "Helloooo social media." She spoke before continuing to laugh.

Yami sighed happily and hugged the faunus in her arms ever tighter as she basked in her warmth and softness. Blake for her part was anything but thrilled at this development, and she was pretty sure her ribs had just creaked a bit, though it was hard to tell through the haze of oxygen deprivation.

"Kitty. Need. Air." Blake strained to speak. The grip the young girl had was insanely strong. No possible way was she normal.

Yang approached still struggling to stop laughing. "Hey, can you put her down?" She asked as she slightly bowed towards the mysterious girl. Her hands touching her knees. "If you do I'll give you some cookies." Bargaining with the young girl. It seemed to work because it caught her attention.

"Cookies?" Yami replied softly. Her eyes turned to the blonde girl just a couple feet away. "Yami still hold kitty?"

"Yes." Blake replied weakly. "Need. Air."

"Okies." She smiled as she released the faunus girl. "Yami try cookies."

Yang smiled warmly at the young girl and took her hand, "Okay, I hope you like them, I made them myself."

After eagerly devouring 5 cookies at a pace that even had Ruby in awe, Yami tilted her head as she gazed at the people filling the room "Who yous?"

Yang smiled again at the young girl. "I'm Yang." She placed her hand on her chest and proceeded to introduce everyone. "That's my sister Ruby. Next to her is our teammate and resident ice queen Weiss." Weiss scowled at that comment but soon dismissed it. "The kitty you picked up is Blake, my girlfriend. The annoying blonde guy is mine and Ruby's dad."

"Hey!" Taiyang exclaimed. "I'm not annoying. I'm your dad."

Yami giggled at that. "Daddy sillys."

"And the drunk next to you with a flask in hand is Uncle Qrow." Yang finished introducing everyone and looked back to Yami. "We're all friendly. So. What's your name?"

Yami just shrugged "Yami, name Yami." She didn't know what else to say so she just went back to eating the cookies.

Weiss asked an obvious question. "Where are you from?"

Yami paused and looked up as if to think about it. "Yami no know." She replied before she ate the last cookie.

"Well. Wherever you're from." Qrow paused as he took a sip from his flask. The no doubt alcoholic beverage being swallowed. "It sure isn't here." He finished. Dark eyes staring at the young girl.

"Yami know." She replied softly. Her high pitched voice was gentle yet also on some levels, frightening somehow. "Yami fro so where else."

Yang looked worried for the new girl. "Yami. Do you know where I found you?"

Yami shook her head as she looked and the blonde. "Yami no know" She looked into Yang's eyes. "Yang." Pausing but quickly continuing. "Yang Blake love each other?" She questioned. Though the group stared at her in confusion.

Blake chuckled as she began stroking the long white hair. "Yes. We love each other." She replied and quickly became serious and concerned. "Yang found you in the forest in the middle of a fire."

Yami's mind went blank for a brief instant. She remembered the fire but it was something. Her eyes widened and a brief glimpse of red appeared only for it to disappear. "Yami." She started but couldn't finish what she was about to say.

Ruby saw her eyes change colors for a quick second though she thought she was seeing things. "Yami? Are you okay?" She didn't respond she just sat still.

The room fell silent as the group watched the albino girl remain perfectly still.

* * *

In the barred cell stood a young feline faunus female. Her right hand squeezed around one bar while her left hand hung by her side. Long black hair draped all around her face. Her black tail swayed side to side as she slowly returned to the here and now. She wore a long sleeve shirt that covered her curved body and a pair of white pants. Across her chest was a bar code and a small DB-HC-T721.

"Wake up Yami." She whispered as she heard voices approaching. "Please wake up. I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl laid on the table inside a glass room. Long snow white hair draped off the table and nearly reached the floor, three feet below, hands and feet restrained by leather straps. Her sleeves of the long sleeved white shirt were cut in the center up to her shoulders, markings riddling the exposed skin. Ives ran from her arms to bags of clear and red fluids. She panted in her sleep, her blood blades instinctively extended in an attempt to defend her but it was no use while she slept.

Two men stood on either side of the girl, jotting down notes. One was slightly tempted as his eyes looked down to her ample breasts. "Not bad for a preteen." He spoke sarcastically as he continued to write notes about his observations. Attention returned to the girl and he growled in anger. "One of these freaks again?" His attention was on a slight bulge in her pants.

The girl growled slightly.

Outside the glass room Professor T, an older woman wearing steampunk style vest, black work pants stood and business shoes watched in silence. She noticed the test subject begin to move her head slightly. She sighed and closed her hazel eyes, shaking her head causing the blonde and white striped hair sway side to side. "Idiots." She whispered as a pen was handed to her along with a small pad of paper.

The perverted scientist kept making sexual comments about the young female. "You imagine how tight she is?" He chuckled loudly. The glass was tapped by the woman outside the room, causing the pervert to turn away from the girl. "Wh…" He stopped, eyes widening as he read the note pressed against the glass.

Pain. Sudden extremely hot pain shot through the pervert's body. His eyes looked down to see a small hand covered in blood, his blood.

"YAMI WANT BLOODY!" The girl screamed as she pulled her arm upwards, cutting the man in two pieces. She looked down at her hand and slowly licked the blood, giggling as she tasted it. Red eyes turned towards the other man who backed himself into a corner, this caused the young girl great satisfaction as she slowly stepped forward. Savoring the stench of fear she licked her lips and began to slowly kill the other human.

Professor T had placed the note against the glass room, turned and began to walk away. She didn't flinch at the screams coming from the other man, just kept walking. Mind on what she wrote down. "Congratulations. You just killed yourself and your co-worker, I'll arrange the funerals. Dumbass pervert."

* * *

Even as the blood trickled down from her body and the pain engulfed her, she felt nothing. Nothing but the satisfaction of her being freed. It was intoxicating to the young albino so much so that, everything that would classify her as a human was absent from her mind.

The faunus watched in disbelief. What was this being that stood in front of her? It couldn't have been her friend. The one she cried out to so many times for help, this wasn't Yami. It couldn't be. Yami would never allow herself to be engulfed in the pain, not again.

It was red. So very red to Yamiloun Shildra. All she saw was the color she reveled in seeing, the color of blood. How could she not enjoy the sight? The smell? Or the taste? Every single bit of her was meant to enjoy it.

"Yami?" The faunus nearly cried. No response. "Yami."

That voice. So familiar. She heard it before, the voice she swore to herself to never forget but she forgot who it belonged to. Soothing, soft and...Afraid. Why was she afraid? Did someone harm the one who spoke to her? If so they would pay in their blood.

"Yaaaamiiiii." She breathed gently, nearly inaudible. The red began to fade from her sight, ever so slowly it faded. "Yami. Protect." This time, louder. More colors returned to her sight but it wasn't enough for her. She needed to see who spoke to her and she needed to see now.

The smell of feline flooded her nose, the feeling of a soft hand graced her blood soaked cheek, her lips touched someone else's, the taste of her friend's tongue lapped into her mouth. It was her. It was her friend. It was…

 _Terry._ Yami thought as she closed her eyes and the colors returned to normal.

Though it was not meant to be...

* * *

Yami woke from her dream and began to cry. Tears falling from her once vibrant blue eyes. Her voice once soft and yet high now darkened with rage and pain as she cried out with the power of the dark emotions threatening to overtake her. It hurt knowing she was not with her friend. The only friend she'd had at the time.

The door leading to the small room flew open, slamming against the wall just behind it. Ruby stood, shocked at the sight that met her gaze, her young mind finding it difficult to comprehend fully. Yami was sobbing and screaming as something curled from the underside of her wrists, something dark and terribly unnatural.

A pool of something seemed to be seeping out from the girl, though it looked far too dark to be blood, and she felt as though something was… watching her from its depths.

Yami began shivering violently, and Ruby could see hoar frost forming on her somehow. Ruby felt the strong urge to flee, as she just knew something terrible was about to happen, but she fought it off. Her new friend needed her, and she'd never abandon someone in need, let alone a friend.

She took a step forward, and all of the sudden Yami went still, and her sobbing ceased. A terrible silence fell over the room, and Ruby felt as if her heart's own beat could bring the national guard in it was so loud.

"Yami?" She crept forward. Hesitant on her approach. "Are you okay?" Her voice barely above a whisper. It was a stupid question she knew, but it was all she could think to ask.

Slowly Yami looked upwards towards her, and Ruby had to bite back a scream at what she saw. Her once cheerful nature seemed to be absent and replaced with absolute nothingness. Eyes that seemed to have little care had gone to such a deep and dark red they almost looked black, and Ruby swore she could see bits of bone-plate at the corner of them like that of a Grimm.

"Yami… want... Bloody…" She hissed softly. Something within her being forced forward.

Before Ruby was able to make another move the darkened Yami was in front of her. The stench of fear began to fill her nostrils, sight of her 'friend' being still and sweating brought her great satisfaction. Though she felt something as her hand ran down her cheek. Something she had never seen before from someone else aside from her... What was it? The emotion was only shown to her by one other and...

"Yami." Ruby said, trying not to move very quickly. Her hand touched Yami's cheek. "I'm here." She had to comfort her friend.

The near black eyes opened wider than before as a small beam of sunlight entered the room. Yami couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her hand struggled to remain steady but it slipped. The small alien nicked Ruby's cheek as her hand fell before it faded away leaving a small trail of blood as the only clue it was once present.

"Yami know Ruby goody. Ruby no baddy." Yami said in her darkened and twisted voice, as she closed her eyes. Something within her began to act out in protest. She had denied that something that it desired most.

The warmth of blood filled Ruby's cheek. She never felt the cut Yami had inflicted on her. There was no pain, none that was present.

The albino remained still as Ruby hugged her tight. Warmth, such peaceful warmth didn't allow her to move. It refused to be pushed away.

"Terry…" The soft high pitched voice returned to Yami as her arms returned Ruby's gesture. They remained still, both lost within the moment. She began to sob silently as memories of her friend began to flood her mind.

 _Terry. Whoever you are. I'm sorry. Yami needs this._ Ruby thought as she loosened her grip and moved her face to meet Yami's. Her eyes remained closed as she pressed her lips against her friend's. Before Ruby could move away, a hand held her in place and a tongue danced with her own. The taste, delightful. Feeling even more so.

Their eyes opened as they pulled away from each other. Ruby felt her heart flutter as she saw the vibrant blue eyes return and a small smile form on Yami's face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Yami only nodded at the question, her attention was at the doorway. "Yami know all there." She said. Then returned her attention to Ruby and licked her cheek where the blood blade had cut into her skin, enjoying the taste in silence. "Ruby." She began only to be interrupted by near screams of disbelief and confusion. There was no point in saying anything, not yet. She had some explaining to do.

* * *

A man sat cross-legged in a desk chair, a cigarette in his mouth, his left hand pressed against his head, right hand tapping rapidly. "You have to be kidding me." He snarled.

He had been told about the escaped test subject, his job was to either retrieve or destroy it and the more he was told the more latter option was preferred. Superhuman strength and speed, a hostile temper when its eyes turned red, blades that came from the arms and possibly feet, didn't speak well and lastly a taste for blood. Truly he had his work cut out for him.

"So." The woman finally stopped. "Mister Barry Hiaro. Do you think you will be able to complete your mission?"

"Yes. I can. Just don't expect your little experiment to return in one piece." His green eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. I lose half of what I'm promised if it dies."

"The opposite. If you manage to kill it, you receive double the promised amount." She smiled and licked her lips. "Trust me. I would not hire you but you are the best our organization has and therefore you are an asset." Her eyes shifted to red. "Become a burden and you will become food. Am I understood?"

Barry uncurled his legs and stood stretching his six foot, two tall, lean muscular body. His dark blonde hair cut short. A pair of cargo jeans, a black hoody and boots completed his appearance. "Whatever." He spoke as he walked out of the small room.

"Oops." The woman spoke as the door was shut behind the young man. "We forgot to mention her other ability." Deep inside the woman came a snarl of amusement. _Leave it. If he survives then we tell him. Until then..._ The dark voice faded causing her to chuckle in delight. "Yes Master."

Outside the room, the young man began to walk. Placing the cigarette in his mouth once again, this time to smoke it. To him the woman was either bluffing or telling the truth it didn't matter entirely. In truth was he just didn't really care. As the smoke was inhaled from the long wait, relaxing. His mind flipped to where to find this being...If he could remember what he was told.

His pace was slow, mostly because he wanted to savor his smoke and ponder how to approach the situation. There were a few things he had to arrange, one of which wasn't exactly a bright idea but this 'Deathbringer' would be hell to capture. Ideas of traps flooded his mind only to be dismissed very quickly. This had to be approached with both caution and aggression, he knew how to be aggressive but not cautious. _Screw it_. He thought as he finished the smoke and tossed it behind him.

* * *

T721 lied in the small cot that was within her cell, panting. Her body ached. She was abused again, her body used to satisfy the guards against her will. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she curled herself into a ball. "Yami…" She whimpered.

Professor T had stopped to survey what was done to one of her experiments. The woman picked up the torn clothing. She did not appreciate her test subjects being used to satisfy the pigs that called themselves guards. Though what was she to do? It had been under someone else's order that they are allowed to do as they please with the faunus test subjects.

"They will be dealt with T721." The woman spoke as she left the cell. The lock engaged as the door was shut once again.

Though something caught her attention as she paused just a few steps outside. _Yami?_ Her mind focused on the escaped experiment. DB GL Y091. What was her name again? Surely she could remember it. There was only 100 in the Grimm Lilies division but only ten had survived the augmentations and five had died from complications, that left four accounted for and the escaped one. _What was her name again? Damn it._ She thought as she took a peek at the young girl who was still crying.

The snarl of a feral creature came from the cell. It was T721's inner beast, Hellcat Grimm. At least there was a slight bright side. She had been able to control that creature to a degree. "Good girl T721. Let your emotions fuel that monster. You'll need it when the time comes." She whispered as she turned and faced a security camera. "Soon it will be over."

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.  
Give some credit to The Grinning Psychopath for helping with this chapter and the one before. Have a nice day all. Ice out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning in advance. Futanari content. Aside from that, enjoy.**

* * *

Four days had passed since Yami had explained everything she was able to. Though it wasn't much. Between Yami being held by Ruby to keep her calm, Yang's semblance almost being triggered because of anger and Weiss not being able to believe what was told to her, it was an emotional day. For everyone.

It caused a brief argument between all of RWBY, Winter, Qrow and Taiyang. The adults insisted on Yami being in a sort of isolation until they could figure out something to do with her while Ruby and her friends insisted they watched over her. Eventually, the adults gave in under several conditions. One of which had Ruby feel awkward, she had to watch over Yami the most. It helped that she was the one the albino was attached to the most. Another condition was for Professor Oobleck to give her a once over and attempted to figure out what exactly she was.

The examination of the albino had left more questions to be answered. To start her blood was infused with something unnatural that seemed to bestow it with some sort of life of its own.

While examining the sample in a petri dish, the blood had writhed, its cells fluctuating in shape and density, and left alone long enough they'd find that the blood would pool at one point in the dish or another… whichever direction Yami seemed to be.

It was as though the blood had a mind of its own, and wished to return to its original host. Logically Oobleck knew this wasn't possible, and he figured there was a type of special magnetic pull to the girl, a biological failsafe mechanism perhaps that prevented her from ever bleeding out while using her 'blood blades'

Whatever the reason it was certainly fascinating to behold. Though it was also freighting to the faunus. Something about it was causing her to shake it fear but she remained as composed as possible.

Oobleck turned to Yami. "I wonder." He began. "Tell me Yami, are you able to control your blood when it is away from you?" She shook her head no. "I see. What abo."

"Yami show." She interrupted as her fingernails of her left hand dug deep into her outer right forearm.

Blood began to fall but it quickly formed a blade that curved outwards. The near foot long blade glistened in the light, its form revealed. It seemed rather thin but also very sharp. Yami demonstrated as she ran her thumb over the blade. Satisfied her thumb was revealed, it was sliced wide open.

Everyone eyed the marvel before them. Ruby watched Blake take an instinctual step away from Yami. "Blake? Something wrong?" She asked her friend.

Blake tried to compose herself but she wasn't able to. "I don't know." Were the only words she replied. After a brief moment, she continued "It feels like I need to run. As though something is pulling and screaming for me to get away from Yami." Yami turned towards her but soon turned away.

Yami held her arm still as the blade remained still allowing for Oobleck to examine it closer. Her fingernails dripped with excess blood but soon hardened and formed small claws.

Weiss took an unconscious step away from Yami causing the albino to turn her attention towards her. She froze, paralyzed with an unknown fear. The stench caused Yami a brief satisfaction but she instantly suppressed it by digging her now claws into the palms of her hand.

Professor Oobleck continued to write down everything he was witnessing. Though he also made notes of several markings that he was able to see on Yami's hands. One appeared to be a partially opened eye with curled lines underneath. Another seemed to be two mostly completed triangles centimeters apart with a small line between them. He decided to make certain to research those in particular.

Satisfied Yami inhaled as the blood rushed back from whence it came, her wounds healed almost instantly. Her attention returned to Blake. "Kitty okies?"

Blake shook her head with a slight grin on her face. It felt odd being called Kitty by Yami but it also brightened her day each time she heard it. She decided to mimic Yami, just to see her reaction. "Kitty like Yami. Yami goody girl."

Yami froze. Her eyes began to water as she heard the faunus's words. Before anyone could comfort her she spun and walked away. _Yami no goody._

* * *

"It is not like Yami to be quiet," Blake said from the other side of Yang's room. She was only trying to cheer her friend up but it seemed to make her upset.

Weiss sat on the edge of Yang's bed, hands clasped together. "Some things for her seem difficult to understand. She might not have known if you meant to cheer her up." She said.

Yang nodded in acknowledgment. "That's true." Her attention turned to Ruby as she walked by her room, holding a pair of pajama pants and string top shirt. "Taking a shower sis?" She asked.

"These are for Yami." Ruby replied as she continued to the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby strolled towards the bathroom, her pajamas should fit Yami. They were close to the same size in most categories. If not there was always Yang's closet to raid. Though she quickly dismissed the idea considering her sister would likely be slightly larger than her new friend.

She stopped just in front of the door and knocked several times. "Yami. I have some clothes for you." Her voice soft. No response. This concerned Ruby, Yami had been odd in the few days she had been here but never silent. "Yami? Are you okay?" Still nothing.

 _Relax Ruby. She's probably enjoying the shower_. She tried calming herself but it just bugged her so much. How could such an active girl go silent? It didn't seem right at all. _Okay. Just see if she's okay. Yami might miss this Terry she keeps speaking of. Yeah. She could use someone to talk to further about it._ She convinced herself to open the door and she walked in, closing the door behind her.

Yami stood naked under the falling hot water, her body relaxing as she held still with her eyes closed.

The curtain opened quickly causing Yami's eyes to open, she turned to see Ruby in shock. She didn't blame her it wasn't every day someone saw what was underneath her clothing. Marks of a long lost language. Scars as well, they riddled nearly every single inch of her skin except for her neck and face. Though Ruby's eyes were lower.

"Wh…" Ruby tried to speak but couldn't find the words. "What?...What are you?" She finally blurted out. She had seen something between Yami's legs something that didn't belong to a girl.

Yami tried to speak but all she could think of was that she needed to ease herself and Ruby was just in front of her. "Heat." She mumbled. "Yami. Heat. Need. Fuckies."

Ruby was too stunned to move or respond. _What does she mean? Heat? Need_ fuckies _? What do...Does she mean she needs sex?!_ She panicked as she tried to regain her senses only to back into the wall as Yami stepped out of the shower with it still going.

Yami hugged the red headed girl and slowly kissed her neck. "Yami sorrys Ruby. Yami heat. Need fuckies." Her instincts slowly began to take over and she soon lost control over herself.

Ruby couldn't scream. It was feeling too good for her to want it to stop, Yami's lips pressed against her neck gently kissing and sucking. All she felt was bliss enjoyable bliss as her new friend kept going.

Her eyes looked down and saw that the young girl was erect and it was tempting her, pulsing gently. Ruby moved her hand to reach it only for Yami to stop kissing her neck and giggle in delight. "Ruby want?" She questioned fully knowing the answer.

Something inside Ruby said 'no.' But she told that something to shut up as her hand touched her friend's appendage and soon began stroking it. Her silver eyes looked into the blue eyes of Yami and couldn't stop herself. Lust was coming forward from inside her and she liked it. A lot.

Ruby's t-shirt and pajama pants were off within seconds.

Yami and Ruby laid on the floor of the bathroom, Ruby's leg stretched upwards with Yami's hand holding it in place from behind while her left squeezed and twisted Ruby's breasts one at a time. The two young girls silently moaned in pleasure as Yami's cock slowly moved in and out of Ruby's pussy.

The albino girl was in full heat and all reasoning was gone all there was now was lust and desire. Ruby strained to keep from moaning louder, who would blame her? Yami was, in fact, younger than she was but she knew what she was doing. The pleasure was intoxicating as Yami slowly sped up.

Yami leaned down to meet Ruby's face and in an instant of overwhelmed urges they kissed. Tongues danced around each other's mouths and saliva was exchanged between the two. Her pace quickened and Ruby's eyes went from narrow with pleasure to wide with overwhelming pleasure.

"Yami sorrys." She whispered as she separated from her friend.

Ruby moaned slightly. "Don't be." She replied as the two locked lips once again.

The mountain of sheer pleasure Ruby began climbing was reaching its peak and from the feel of it, Yami was too. Her pace quickened to short hard fast strokes, each time her thighs clapping against Ruby's ass.

Yami's eyes opened wide to see Ruby below her mouthing a word. 'Cum'

It happened. Yami's cock erupted with cum filling Ruby. She slid her appendage out and thrust it forward releasing more within the redhead's body. The albino and redhead laid still for a moment, both panting and wishing this moment wouldn't end.

"Yami." Ruby spoke softly, "I love you."

"Yami love Ruby." She replied as they kissed again.

* * *

"DB GL Y091." Professor T spoke to herself as she rummaged through her files, desperately trying to find the files she desired. Something about that particular test subject was special but she couldn't recall what it was. The floor of her office was buried under seemingly infinite piles of paper. She had to find the file. Rage washed over her as she realized it wasn't present in any of her cabinets. "Damn it sister." She growled, clenching her fists causing her knuckles to crack and pop.

The guard stationed outside the office seemed rather calm for the most part, even as the angry woman proceeded to destroy her office in a rage. Whatever it was she was looking for was either not there or she was angry for another reason altogether.

His thoughts turned towards that number she spoke of. _091? Wasn't that the one that escaped by some weird magic or some shit? Why would…_ He caught himself as the realization came to him. It was the one who escaped.

"Ma'am? May I ask something?" The guard asked.

Professor T turned and snarled towards the man. "What?!"

"May I ask why you're destroying your office for a file that Miss Kiuna took with her?" He quickly realized his mistake as the woman's eyes began to shine.

"I know my sister has the file. That is why I am destroying my office!" Professor T growled as he approached the man. Fists squeezed tight causing knuckles to crack and pop once again. Her mind set on releasing the built up fury upon the man.

The intercom clicked on and a dark voice came through. "All security required at HC sector. Repeat. All security required to HC sector. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill." Soon as it came it disappeared.

"Damn it." Professor T growled as she rushed towards the HC sector. "Please T721. Be patient." She whispered to herself as she rounded a corner and disappeared.

* * *

 **This just got odd...I like it!**

Hope you enjoyed.

 **I know I did. Have a nice day everyone. Ice out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy.

* * *

Her name ringing through my ears.  
Please wash away all my fears.  
Let us be together for all of our years.

Pain.  
It only causes the monster to laugh.  
My blades will carve through all in my path.  
I scream for you in my dreams.  
The screams.  
The pain.  
It's pleasure,  
Beyond anyone's measure.

I own being this.  
The monster within is honest.  
I am stuck within.  
But my soul is still alive.

I'll breathe until I save you.  
Myself and the monster.  
If it's a sin to change our lives end.  
Come at me Gods!

For her, I awaken.  
For her, I will take on the world.  
For her, I will kill our gods.  
For her, I will make Deathbringer will fall.

The blood dripped from Yami's finger as she finished her poem. The once white wall within her cell now stained with her blood began to darken. Pain wretched through the young girl's head as she soon collapsed.

A voice softer than the one within who always spoke to her came forth. "You wish to change your ends? Very well." It disappeared as suddenly as it came. Fire erupted within her cell, its power burned everything away. It faded as swiftly as it began. Nothing was in the cell.

* * *

Professor T stopped in her tracks. Her eyes soaking in the horrors in front of her. Blood soaked the tiles, bodies of armored guards scattered in the narrow hallway. _T721._ She thought as she slowly stepped forward.

The faunus remained still as the woman approached her. "Smell. Fear." She whispered to herself. A presence within began to claw and writhe in pleasure as the fear filled her nostrils. _Enjoying what you have become?_ She questioned inwardly.

"You hear it. The voice within. Don't you?" Professor T questioned as she slowly continued forward. She knew full well what the answer was. T721 heard the voice, gained pleasure from smelling fear. It was only a part of what the experiments had done to her.

The faunus and the professor stood in the blood soaked hallway. The flickering lights barely illuminated the beast that was once had grown taller, her body was pitch black. The once filed down nails were now razor sharp claws. Eyes shined a dark menacing red.

 _Devour her._ A deep voice bellowed within the faunus's head. It was angry. Very angry.

Before T721 satisfied the creature's wishes she heard the pounding of approaching footsteps, the stench of fear filled her nostrils. "More prey." She hissed before she turned away from Professor T and began to stalk forward.

The woman sighed in relief as the beast crept away from her. Though that relief disappeared as something stung her in the neck. She yanked out the small dart. _Damn it, sister._ That was her last thought as she fell to the floor. Before it went black the screams of a man flooded her mind. T721 had attacked another guard.

* * *

"Sorry, mister. I haven't seen any albino in a good number of years." The old man responded to Barry's question.

Another person who hasn't seen the experiment. In a way it was good, on the other hand, it was also annoying. How many people did he have to ask just to get a location his target? So far it was over a hundred. The actual number didn't matter to him.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." He said as he spun on his heel and walked off.

Before he got too far the old man spoke up. "Might want to ask the blonde man across the street. He generally comes across people who get lost or hurt. Maybe he knows something."

Barry paused and gave a thumbs up, acknowledging the information before continuing. He eyed the man across the street for a few moments. _Every lead needs to be explored. Even if it's from an old fool._ With a sigh of annoyance, he walked forward a few steps looking to make sure there was no traffic.

The blonde man looked over a piece of paper thoughtfully. His list was fairly complicated, hell half the things on the list were for Oobleck so he could continue his tests on Yami. _Where would I find that?_ He thought for a moment.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke out to Taiyang. He looked around for a confused moment but it subsided as a tall, near blonde man approached.

"Yeah?" Taiyang replied. "Can I help you?"

Barry was already annoyed but he maintained his calm composure as he fished out a wallet sized picture from his coat pocket. He held it up "Have you seen this girl? She's dearly missed by her family."

Taiyang looked at the picture and instantly knew who it was. In the picture sat a girl on a chair in a small room. She was draped in a long white dress, her eyes were dark blue, markings riddled her arms and legs. The snow white hair seemed endless. There was no denying it.

In the back of his mind, the older man heard Yami's voice. _Yami no has family._ Something felt off about the photograph but he couldn't place it. "Sorry. I haven't." He lied.

Barry didn't buy it. _Yeah right. No one stares at a picture blankly for over a minute unless they know them._ "Okay. Sorry to waste your time. May I give you my contact information? Just in case." He smiled slightly.

.Taiyang didn't trust the man but it seemed like a good thing in a way. "Sure." Barry handed him a small card.

"If you see her, please give me a call. Her family would be grateful"

"No problem. Please excuse me. I got four teenage girls back home waiting on pizza." Taiyang excused himself as he hefted a large backpack and slung it over his shoulder. His hand reached out. "Nice to meet you…" He paused.

"Barry," Barry replied as he shook the man's hand firmly. "Private investigator."

They let go of each other's hands and parted in their own separate ways. Taiyang knew that the man called Barry was lying. That picture was convincing but Yami had mentioned she didn't have a family.

He looked at the card for a moment as he continued onwards pondering on if he should tell everyone once he returned. _I'll tell Oobleck and Qrow for sure but not the girls. Not yet._ With that, he slipped the card into his back pocket.

Thunder clapped overhead. The rain was coming, he had to get back home soon.

* * *

Being unconscious was not exactly Professor T's idea of a good time. And neither was waking to see her younger sister sitting on the edge of her desk. The antique was fairly expensive but that didn't concern T. "My notes…" She breathed as her dry voice exited her mouth.

"You mean MY notes." Her sister growled. "Y091 is MY experiment. Not yours." She smiled at her waking elder sister. "As a professional courtesy, I will leave them and the whore here."

"Shut up." T snarled in vain, she wasn't ready to fight her sister but she did attempt to at least scare her…"T721 is not a whore." It was no use. She tried to move but couldn't.

Kiuna shook her head at her older sister's words. "How pathetic. You defend one of our little torture toys." Her hazel eyes closed but soon reopened. "No matter. She's scheduled for more tests and an outing in three days. Don't make us lose our funds, Triska." The woman snarled.

 _Triska._ T thought for a moment, then again. That's all she could do, think. _I almost forgot my own name._ Her attention turned towards a small cage being carried in by two large men. _What the?..._ She thought but stopped herself.

The guards had lowered the cage by the antique desk. Just before it was gently placed on the floor Kiuna cut in, "No. Drop it. Don't lower it." The two men looked at each other than to the metallic box. Both were not wanting to wake whatever was within it.

"What is this?" T asked.

The younger sister knelt by her with a sadistic smile on her face. "You two seemed a little chatty in the hall. Thought it best you two continue your talk." She chuckled slightly. "Don't get any funny ideas though. There'll be two guards outside." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a firm stare.

A loud thud shook the small room as the two male guards dropped the metal cage from near knee height. Shaking what was inside awake and sending its occupant into a frenzy of growls and hisses. This had caused the guards to back away with their rifles trained on the container.

T barely managed to move as she heard the safeties click off. She was angry at the thought of…."Leave her be." She demanded.

Kiuna smiled. "Lower your weapons. We're leaving." Her eyes turned pitch black as she looked at her elder sister. "Enjoy your time together." With that she stood and walked towards the door, the guards just behind her. _She'll be dead soon._

The door closed behind the last guard who tossed T a small key. It landed just within arm's length from her, she knew what it meant. "I understand Kev." She whispered. Her attention turned towards the small cage next to her desk. "T721? Can you hear me?" She asked as she struggled up.

The faunus was silent for a brief moment. Eventually, she mumbled "Yes." It felt odd for her to talk to whoever asked the question.

"Okay," T responded. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Yami feel oddy" Yami said softly. Her eyes looking towards the dark clouds. It was about to rain, she could smell it in the air. The albino enjoyed the rain but it often made her feel odd for an unknown reason.

Ruby and Yami stood outside the house. Both looking to the sky. "Why is that?" She asked as she looked towards Yami.  
Yami looked to the ground. Her bare feet in the dirt, it felt good to be somewhere the floor wasn't cold. Though she felt as though she couldn't say it properly. "Yami smell rain coming. Smell goodys."

At first, the red haired teenager was a bit confused but she had learned that there were things Yami couldn't or wouldn't tell her. _Guess it's one of those things she said something about. 'Yami no can answer.'_ She thought for a brief moment but soon dismissed the rest of her thoughts as the first few drops of rain came down.

The two stood in the rain. Ruby noticed Yami had her eyes close, her head towards the sky, mouthing words in silence. It wasn't unusual, the young girl did some things that were odd to everyone else quite often. Then again she often said openly "Yami Yami".

"You two going to stand out there all day?" Weiss yelled. It was now pouring rain and neither Ruby or Yami noticed. "Its suppose to get really bad." She continued.

Ruby turned to see Weiss standing in the front doorway. She had heard what Weiss said. "Okay. We'll be in in a minute."

She said back then turned to see something out of a nightmare.

* * *

The chair behind the antique desk was fairly comfortable to T but it wasn't really noticeable to her, she was too busy reading through Y091's file. Occasionally stopping to write something down or turn to the small cage to her side and think for a brief moment then continue to read.

A small cage just large enough a child could lay down properly was nothing comfortable. Not for a young teenager. The cramped confinement was bad enough but being dropped onto the floor caused the faunus a great deal of anger and pain but the later thankfully subsided relatively quickly.

Terra looked out the bars of her confinement, towards the older woman. She remembered her but she couldn't place who she was. With a deep breathe and caution she asked. "Who are you?"

T didn't respond. She just kept writing her own notes and reading the ones in front of her.

The faunus waited for an answer. Nothing. "You said that we needed to talk." Still no response from the stranger. She just seemed to ignore her. "Can.."

"I did say we needed to talk T721. Please give me another moment." T interrupted.

"Terra." The faunus said softly. "My name is Terra."

"Very well. Terra." T responded. "Please give me another moment. My sister's notes are difficult at the best of times."

The room fell silent for a few long moments before Terra began to sing softly. "Yami protect Terry. Terry is pretty. Yami hold Terry. Terry is lovey. Yami always here Terry. Yami always here for Terry."

"Please stop Terra." T interrupted. She had turned to the small cage and sighed. "I am going to let you out of this confinement but please, just sit on top of it. I will explain everything in a moment."

The faunus nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The Ursi's claw slammed into the ground, missing its target. The young white haired piece of meat wasn't paying attention but how did it move so quickly? Surely it was just luck. The prey would not be able to evade forever. It was so hungry.

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose but her hand found nothing. "Crap!" She screamed. "It's in the house." She had no way of taking on the Grimm. Yami on the other hand did. "Yami!"

Yami was just barely moving side to side, easily dodging the heavy claws as the Grimm attempted to land at least one blow. Nothing. It was growing angrier and angrier at this. A simple meal was proving quite difficult.

Fingernails raked across the sides of Yami's arms. Her blood blades were released from their captivity. She had toyed with her enemy long enough, now it was going to die. Her smile was hidden in the dark as she stepped back dodging yet another claw swing.

Ruby watched in amazement, the young girl looked like she wasn't even trying. Simple steps and she just dodged everything the Ursi could attempt at her. "Woah." She voiced softly.

The albino struck. Her blades digging deep into the monster's hide causing it to roar in agony. "Yami..." She paused and breathed deeply. Her soft high pitched voice was instantly replaced by a darker scream. "YAMI WANT BLOODY!" As the words escaped her body she lifted the creature and stretched her arms. Effectively slicing the monster in half. The dissolving corpse of the Grimm fell onto the ground only leaving behind a skull. A reminder as to what it was.

Weiss had rushed to see the end result but was met with questions. Questions she now had about what exactly the albino girl was. She was speechless. Then again so was Ruby. Yami just dodged every swipe of an Ursi and then killed it by cutting it clean in half with basically, her bare hands. Though it was not the oddest part.

Yami knelt in front of the Ursi skull and pulled off a single fang then began to mouth words. This time it was audible. "I claim your existence and control you. When I call, you answer." She then collapsed and began coughing blood.

Ruby and Weiss rushed to her side, both worried for their friend.

* * *

T studied the last page of Y091's file. Her mind slowly processed the information it was soaking in. "Y091 has displayed an unmovable will to protect T721 for an unknown reason. It is recommended that T721 be terminated or Y091 be moved to another division. This distraction will cost more than both the experiments are worth." She read aloud. It was a mistake.

Terra snarled openly. Her anger grew after hearing what was read. T held her hand up. "Hold on Terra." Her voice was calm. "There's more." She continued to read. "However it is also recommended that I take over Y091's future experiments and outings. Perhaps with proper direction, Y091 will break away from this emotional bond she has displayed for T721."

Terra sat on the outside of her cage in confusion. "What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It means the reason you became my experiment and Y091, Yami, became my sister's was to separate the two of you in an attempt to make you better killers. Though I doubt my sister could have known what Yami is." T replied as she sat the last piece of paper down. Her attention turned towards Terra. She now knew why Yami always desired to protect Terra.

The faunus looked down at her hands. Though they were clean she could still see it clearly. "Better killer?...I killed because I was angry and that voice enjoyed it." She barely managed. Her tears slowly falling.

"Unfortunately that's what this is. We create killers."T replied. She sighed softly and continued. "Yami was here before you were. This is all she knows. The reason she is always protecting you from the more horrifying experiments and brutal injections is that she doesn't want this for you."

Terra could only cry. She missed her friend. "Please wake up Yami. Please."

The older woman touched the faunus's head and softly rubbed her hair side to side. "That's what we're waiting for Terra. Yami to wake from her power's going into remission. She'll come for you."

Even though she felt good from her head being petted it still hurt knowing that her only friend wasn't with her. Terra's hand trembled as she rose it to her lips. Her mouth opened and she placed her teeth against her teeth then bit down. Trickles of blood began to seep out the wound at which she proceeded to lick.

"What you are doing now." The professor spoke as she continued to stroke the faunus's head. "Is a way to calm yourself. Yami insisted on you having a part of her within you. She does that to ease her fears sometimes."

The faunus stopped licking the blood. She was feeling slightly better but it wasn't enough to truly ease her fears. Her still watering eyes met T's. "What is Yami? Where is she?"

The woman sighed and removed her hand from Terra's head. She removed her glasses and placed them on the table. "Yami is Yami." She said as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt and revealed a small marking at the base of her neck.

"You've seen this marking before. Haven't you?" The small mark began to glow dark blue.

All the young faunus could do was nod slowly. She had seen it before. It was on Yami's neck as well.

"She's my daughter." T replied.

* * *

Yami sat under the large tree, her legs crossed. She looked at the dark figure approaching. _Almost time Yami. Wake soon._ A dark voice whispered as the figure disappeared.

She sat alone for long moments. Her heart raced at the thought of her blood blades being freed again, her rage being unstoppable once more, the blood coursing through her enemy's body being drunk. "Yami know, Yami feel." She spoke as she closed her eyes.

A voice called out to her. "Please wake up Yami." It was sad and afraid.

Another voice. "Yami!" This one panicked. She knew them both. Again it cried out. "Wake up Yami!"

"No yet." Yami replied as she raised her hand towards the sky. Tears began to roll from her eyes. "Terry. Yami come soon." She whispered. The blood trickled down her cheeks as it all darkened to solid red.

* * *

Barry woke with a groan of pain. It was a long few hours that he had decided to pass to await a single call. He had requested for special packages from his employer but she did not exactly take the request very well. If anything she was outraged.

His scroll vibrated as a call came through. 'Unknown Caller' flashed across the screen. It was his employer no doubt. _Likely wanting to argue some more._ He pressed the answer button the scooped the cellular device into his hand. "Yeah?"

"Your request is approved. Do not allow them to be taken from us." The voice said.

Barry was a little confused at that. "Taken from you?" He questioned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"None of your concern. Be at the drop point in two hours."

The scroll went silent. It left a bad feeling in Barry's gut. _Taken from you? What DOES that mean? Did she hide something about my target?_ There was only one way to find out for certain now. He had to find her and see how she reacted to the presents.

He took another cigarette from his pack, placed it and lit. "Alright." He said to himself as the young man began to stand. "Let's just see how special her escaped child is."

* * *

Asshole bad guy? Check.  
Revelation? A bit early but check.  
Next chapter? YAMI WANT BLOODY!  
It was a bit of a stretch to do this chapter but...Eh. Enjoy everyone. Ice out.


	5. Chapter 5

4TH WALL BREAK!

Yami confused Ruby. What mean?

Well. It means we're going to talk to the audience.

Okies. Hope joy read. Yami jooooooooy.

Down Yami. No spoilers.

Awwww. Okies. Yami love Ruby. Hehe.

* * *

Yami smiled as she watched the monster grow closer and closer. Soon it would be her against it. Blood, speed, and insanity against raw brute force and power. It was all she could do to hold the bloodlust and happiness of being truly awake. The feeling was intoxicating and so very delightful.

Her attention turned towards a man shaped figure, it was tall and reeked of fear and greed. The beast was behind him, unmoving and patient. She would have to end this fear drenched pig before she faced the monster.

"No easy." The dark voice returned. Yami sighed in annoyance but she knew the voice was right. She had to kill the man and anyone who stood between her and him. "Yami no waken yet. Need more dark. More bloody."

"Yami know." She replied as her vision turned red and a small black creature appeared before her. "Ursy." She growled.

The Ursi Grimm backed away, it had never known fear before. The one who killed it towered overhead. The white haired piece of meat. But….Something felt odd. For an unknown reason, the once beast felt as though its presence was welcomed. No. That was absurd. It was impossible.

Yami knelt and held her hand out. "Come here." It did. Very slowly the Ursi crept forward. "No be scared Ursy. Yami care for." She whispered.

The little creature sniffed her hand cautiously, everything within its body wanted to flee but it found itself wanting to stay close by. After brief hesitation, a gentle growl was let out as the Ursi rubbed its bony head against Yami's soft hand.

The albino lifted her hand away from the little one and rose it her lips. She bit the very tip of her index finger and allowed her blood to drip. Satisfied with this she lowered her bloody finger to the Ursi. "Drinky Ursy. Yami care for forever." It's tongue lapped against the wound, taking in the substance its new friend had graciously provided.

Yami smiled as her vision returned normal. "Yami name Ursy. Yami call for Ursy, Ursy show." Ursy let out a meek growl in acknowledgement. It understood.

* * *

It was early morning. Very early. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when Oobleck woke everyone saying he had an announcement everyone should know about.

"Exceptional!" Oobleck barked as he went over the data streaming across the screen of his scroll. "Miss Yami appears to have been given quite the set of genetic modifications, modifications that have been administered from a very young age, perhaps even within the womb itself, marvelous, yet also terrible, truly, exceptionally horrific, but still such things have only been spoken of in most scientific circles, the possibilities are astounding for one to have discovered a way to do this. That being said her DNA does appear to be rather on the unstable side of things, it is constantly changing as far as I can tell, very akin to a virus, though there are certain specially engineered genes that dwell within her, these genes would appear to restrict just how deep these changes are allowed to go, if I am correct then these genes are effectively what keep her from mutating too much, keep her… human so to speak, or at least to a close proximity of human," He continued on as everyone sat in bewilderment.

Everyone in the room was wide-eyed as to how quickly and abruptly the teacher spoke. It helped that even though everyone had a cup of coffee, tea in Blake's case, that no matter what Oobleck said he was possibly correct. If not, spot on dead right. Each one of them noticed very slight changes in their new found friend.

Weiss and Blake managed to comprehend it most of it, but it was Blake who found herself becoming wrapped by his words, while Weiss merely looked intrigued. The heiress knew what was being said so rapidly because it sounded familiar as though something was telling her that she knew more than anyone...At least that's how it felt to her.

Yang leaned over to her lover "Sooooo. How much coffee has Professor Oobleck had this morning?" She asked. Blake and Weiss shrugged. Neither of them knew if there was anything else he drank or if he even slept at night. Then again, neither did she.

"I wonder if he has an off switch." Qrow joked. "Hell, he might be a robot and his mug is full of oil." The three teenagers looked at him as though he was crazy. "What?"

Ruby sat at the table while Oobleck continued on about what he discovered from the tests he ran on Yami's blood the night before, she just ignored it all. Why hasn't she woken yet? She silently wondered.

"Ruby!" Oobleck shouted. This caused her to jump and eek. "You haven't spoken since I asked everyone to wake up."

She just nodded and turned her attention to something else. But her attention turned to her hand and what was touching it. As Oobleck began to talk again Ruby eyed the slightly larger hand and who it was attached to.

"What's bothering you, Ruby?" Weiss asked as she looked into her friend's silver eyes.

Ruby tried to think of an excuse as to why she wasn't full of energy, it was pointless. She was likely showing signs of anxiety because of Yami's violent episode and seeing her friend vomit blood before falling unconscious and it was obvious, even to her. "I'm worried about Yami." She mumbled.

Yang rested her hand on her little sister's head and began to stroke the short black and red hair. "Yang think Yami wake soon. No cry Ruby." Yang said in a high pitched voice, it was close to Yami's, close.

Ruby looked at her big sister and smiled then began to chuckle. "You sound like Yami, but you need a little work on it." Her voice adjusted. "Yami sound more like this." It was impressively close to how she sounded.

Qrow sipped his coffee and decided to give it a go. "No. Like this. Qrow think right." His voice, even high pitched wasn't even close.

While everyone tried to shrug off Yami's situation and make the best of it. Blake eyed her cup of tea for a long moment. A short story she was told when she was younger began a vague attempt at replaying itself. Something about it was familiar a piece of the villain's description….What was it though? The pain of not knowing began to claw and tear at her from within. Until she remembered. "Tentacles of Blood." She said with fear in every fiber of her being.

* * *

Barry puffed on his Coffin Nail cigarette as he waited at the drop point, an old abandoned mill. Though he had to walk the entire facility to make certain no one would interfere with his plans, he was annoyed enough with how his employer was reluctant to grant him the requested materials. Realizing that he was smoking his last cigarette just added onto his frustration and anger.

He didn't buy the blonde's words at all. As if. A few things suggest he was lying. For starters, it took him a lot long than a few seconds to say whether or not he's seen the target. Second was that while he wasn't looking, Barry watched him walk straight out of the city as though his pants were ablaze with something. The last thing he noted was how he heard the man's heart begin to beat faster when he spoke.

It helped that he noticed that the truck wasn't at the abandoned mill when his employer said it would be. So he had time to think about his next part, capture or kill his target. Not the first time it happened and something inside him said it would continue to plague him, people being late.

The hum of a distant engine snapped Barry away from his thoughts. The white truck swayed from side to side as it lumbered along the short, damaged driveway and into the parking lot. Barry could make out a distinct snowflake with the words "Schnee Dust" plastered along the 20 foot container strapped to the truck's body.

I hope they hijacked that. Barry thought as the vehicle rolled to a stop just in front of him. He flicked the cherry off the tip of his cigarette and strode around to the driver side.

An old man climbed out and rush walked to the back of the truck. "Don't have time to talk, just help me unload these things."

Barry didn't want to meet the old man. In fact, he just didn't care for who he was. "No ties to anyone. Not even names." He replied as the two rounded to the sliding door back.

The two lifted and slid the door up. The rattling and racket of it disappearing from sight caused the contents of the crates to begin growling. Just what Barry wanted.

No time was wasted as Barry climbed into the back of the vehicle and began to push one of the largest crates towards the ramp leading to the ground. To him, it was fairly heavy enough to give him a bit of a workout. He enjoyed it.

The crate slid by the old man and stopped on the ground. Right behind it were three smaller crates one the size of the first. The old man checked them off the list and looked into the back of the truck to see Barry holding a small package. Before he was able to say anything Barry walked to the entrance with a smile on his face.

"So old man," Barry lit the half of a cigarette he had saved earlier. "Anything else?" He asked as the smoke exited from his mouth.

The old man shook his head and looked at the list on the small clipboard. "Package, four crates, and an envelope. No. Nothing else."

Barry was about to scream in anger but before he had a chance, the old man handed him a large envelope along with a pack of Coffin Nail cigarettes. "Lucky old fart." He said without trying to hide the venom in his voice. The old man shrugged as Barry jumped out of the container and slid the door shut in one fluid motion.

The old man climbed back into the delivery truck's cab, his feeble body sounded like it was going to break before he could even get into his seat. "Kid. If you want my advice." He said as he sat in the driver seat.

" I don't want your advice, just the rest of the delivery," Barry growled as he flicked his cigarette away.

The old man shrugged and lifted a small black case from beside him. "Alright. I tried warning you." He said as he tossed the small case. Barry caught the small piece of luggage and eyed it cautiously. "I'll inform your sister you will need a grave dug.

Before Barry said anything the truck cranked to life and began to creep away. _Better be worth the 100k I agreed to._ He thought as his attention turned to the large crates. 5 Grimm in total. _Better be enough to slow her._

He turned and began to set up his ambush.

* * *

Yami woke with an inaudible groan of discomfort. Her stomach and head ached but it was the least of her concern at the moment. Her attention turned towards the door, she could hear the faint fast paced speech of Professor Oobleck. She could hear him speaking but not what was being said.

Her eyes then turned towards her clothes. She had worn Ruby's pajama pants and shirt when she was outside but now she was in a pair of white pants and a long yellow t-shirt. All she could do was smile even if it was for a brief moment. "Kitty." The albino whispered as she sat up on her bed.

With a deep breath, she turned to where her feet sat upon the floor. Another deep breath as she stood. Her head began to surge with pain, she ignored it and began to walk out the open door and towards her friends.

"So if I'm understanding this right," Taiyang said. His voice was filled with concern. "You're saying that Yami is an experiment of some sort."

Yami froze on the stairs, her heart began to thump loudly. She was scared at that thought.

"Correct." Oobleck began "One that would turn Revenant on its head if anyone were to discover what exactly she was. Even with great advances in the medicinal field and weapons, she would put all of the discoveries in the past century to shame. Though it begs the question. Who precisely did this to her? And why was it done?"

Yami tried to ignore what Oobleck said and continued downwards to the living room. She turned and all she could see in the kitchen was Ruby. Everyone else was just there, she wanted her friend to hold her and that was what she desired most at the current moment.

Ruby was unaware of anything happening. That was until she noticed everyone stopped talking. She looked around curiously. Everyone was staring at her. "Ummm. Guys?" She was spooked.

Yami positioned herself just behind her friend and whispered. "Hihi."

Ruby jumped and spun around. Then she froze. Everyone was silent as they all gazed upon the albino girl. No one had any logical explanation for what was standing amongst them.

Yami looked over her clothes, they were fine. Her body was normal...Or as normal as one can be for what she was. She then took a closer look at her arms, the markings were glowing a faint red. Very faint.

The silence was destroyed by Qrow. "What the hell?" He nearly screamed in awe. "Yami?"

Yami nodded. "Yami." Her attention turned towards Ruby, she was visibly concerned. "Ruby okie?"

Blake was doing her absolute best not to either run or fight Yami, she had a difficult time trying to establish a reason to her primal instincts. Her thoughts just raced nonstop Tentacles of blood. Tentacles of blood. Tentacles of blood.

Yang and her dad were just in disbelief. How did she not notice what happened to her? It shouldn't be possible.

Weiss was dead still. Her thoughts racing past about what was standing in front of her. That bastard went through with it. She screamed within her mind.

Oobleck eyed Yami. "Incredible. Yami appears to have gained some sort of hardened scales on the outer corners of her eyes and the markings seem to have begun to glow with some sort or aura." He paused when he realized that Yami was looking dead at him.

Yami ran her fingers over the corners of her eyes. "Yami know." She knew what she had done to that Ursi and knew what it would do her as a result but for whatever reason, she couldn't explain it. "Yami no can explain how. Yami do…."

Ruby felt the fear with her body as she struggled forward but it wasn't going to stop her. "I don't care if you can or can't explain it." She said as the distance closed between her and the albino. "It's just who you are. And I love who you are." She couldn't help herself, she embraced her friend in a hug and kissed her cheek.

Yami's eyes closed and she held Ruby for a long moment. "Okies." Yami said. Taiyang tapped Yami's shoulder causing her to focus on the present. She smiled as the small spikes disappeared from sight before she turned to see Ruby's father and sister standing with a smile on each of their faces. "Yami do baddys?"

Yang shook her head. "Nope. You two are going on a date and I'm the chaperone."

Ruby went to say something but she was cut off by her dad "No arguing. Not unless you want me to go." He said smugly, fully knowing that Ruby would rather her sister be the chaperone.

"What chaperone?" Yami asked

"Just means I'll be making sure you two don't go have sex somewhere," Yang said then winked. Truthfully she didn't care what they did but she did want to spend some time with her sister and Yami alone. She had something to ask them.

Taiyang felt that he was already regretting the decision on letting Yang watch over the new couple but he needed a talk with Qrow and Oobleck. "All I ask is you three be back before dark." He said. With that, he left the three standing together and walked over to Qrow who was sipping from his flask already.

* * *

Weiss had excused herself from the group and walked outside. She was typing as fast as she possibly could on her scroll. _Markings on a_ girl _I know, somehow familiar. Can you find out what markings are? Attached are rough sketches as to what the ones I saw looked like. Don't tell my father._ The message took a moment and finally sent much to her relief.

She sat on the ground and thought for what seemed like an hour. She was constantly scrambling through her memories as to where the markings were from. It was practically no use, the memories were lost to her.

Her scroll vibrated on the ground, she picked it up and opened the message. Her eyes shot open in horror... _Project Deathbringer. Attached is a picture of a child born with markings on her body. If you see her please be careful, she somehow escaped_. She read before opening the files. It was a picture of a young albino girl holding a small doll. The markings covered the majority of her body and she looked like she was scared but standing in front of another girl who wasn't trying to hide the fact she was terrified.

Weiss typed again and sent another message. Do you have a more recent picture of her? If so send it and whatever you have on her. Please. The message was sent. While the heiress waited she pulled up the picture again and zoomed in towards the girl behind the albino…. "A faunus?" She said out loud.

Before she could guess who the faunus or the albino was her scroll vibrated again. She brung up the message and nearly screamed. The picture WAS Yami but she was angry with her blood blades extended but they were facing forward and hooked downwards and her eyes were red and bleeding. Attached are files as to what she is and everything is done to her, her name is Yamiloun Shildra but she prefers Yami. Please delete after you have the files memorized. Weiss trembled in fear as she opened the first file.

Another message came through. Be careful Weiss. T. With that she nodded to her scroll and stood. "Professor Oobleck, Qrow, and Mr. Long will need to look through this before I tell my team." She said as she turned and walked inside.

* * *

Barry had finally seen his target. After a week of actually searching for her and not just asking people, he found her. She was walking with a tall blonde haired girl who was wearing a pair of knee-long pants, a yellow t-shirt and a pair of bright gold bracelets. Next to her was a shorter girl with blackish hair, who wore a black and red corset skirt, black pants, with some sort of cape or hood. As for his target, she was wearing a long yellow shirt that was obviously way too large for her and a pair of pajama pants with some sort of designs all over it. He had to approach them.

"Yami. I doubt anyone will notice your bare feet." Ruby joked as she once again gave her friend a hug.

Yang enjoyed watching her sister hug Yami every so often, considering the obvious girlfriend relationship she had with Yami. It kinda reminded her of when she and Blake first got together. "Okay love birds." She chuckled.

"Yami no birdy. Yami Yami." Yami said then giggled. Her attention was snapped away as she saw a man approach them. "Hihi." She greeted the stranger.

Barry stopped a few feet away from the three. Here goes nothing. He thought. "Hello. May I ask for some help from you three lovely ladies?" He asked in a smooth voice. They all looked at each other then looked back at the stranger. It was long enough for him to put his hand on the hilt of his knife. " I need you two," He gestured towards Ruby and Yang "To go away." This time he drew his knife and launched it with all his might towards Yami.

Yami caught the knife in between her fingers, the blade inches away from her eye. She felt her heart began to thunder with adrenaline, it was what she wanted.

Ruby reached behind her and drew her Crescent Rose. Yang punched her knuckles together causing her Ember Celica gauntlets to click together. The sisters were ready for a fight.

Barry threw off his hoodie revealing an arsenal of knives and a couple of dust canisters strapped to his belt loop. "You two, stay out of this." He snapped. His attention was on Yami and nothing else at the current moment.

Yang and Ruby spoke in unison "Hell no."

He sighed and smiled. "Okay with me." His finger touched a button on his hip. "We're going to have a little company."

Yami rushed the stranger and began fighting him on her own. Both were fast and could block each other's punches and kicks with ease. Neither of them was even really trying.

The roar of a creature caused Ruby and Yang to look around. Grimm? Here? This guy was insane if he thought he could control Grimm. Another roar this time closer than the last. They were approaching and sounded like they were hungry.

Barry and Yami managed to catch each other's hands in their own. Both were staring deep into the other's eyes. "Not as great as I was led to believe. I'm not even trying." Barry said with a smile on his face.

"Yami no try either." She said before she headbutted him. It caused him an instant of pain, enough for her to let go and punch him in the face. A smile crept across her face, maybe this stranger would be strong enough to push her to where she had to actually try…."Yami hope man know who Yami is." She spoke as she raked her fingernails across her outer forearms, releasing her blood blades from their containment.

Yang held her ground and watched the approaching beasts. Two abnormally large Ursi were moving towards her and Ruby, who was itching for an opening to fight the stranger but she subconsciously knew she would either only get in the way and need to fight the approaching Grimm with her sister.

* * *

Blake stared at the cup of tea in front of her while she sat at the table in Ruby's kitchen. Something itched at her mind. "Tentacles of blood." She whispered to herself as calmly as she could muster.

Oobleck sipped from his mug as he entered the room. "Old legends about that beast are greatly exaggerated, Miss Belladonna." He said calmly as he fast-walked to the counter and turned towards her.

"You know of.."

"I am a man of science and logic." He interrupted. "That monster is in many of the tales that is told to keep the children on edge. If I am not mistaken it originated from the faunus culture and has grown popular among humans. Some have claimed to see the beast but nothing has truly been proven."

Blake's legs crossed as she thought for a moment, desperately struggling to remember the entirety of the story. "I feel as though Yami's possibly that monster but I just don't know."

"Often the mind fears what isn't understood. Perhaps it's just that your natural instincts fear something about her and as a result it is causing your body to do the same. The tentacles of blood and Yami's unnatural ability to create something similar is rather odd but in your case Miss Belladonna, it's terrifying." Oobleck stopped as he took another sip from his coffee mug.

She thought about what her old teacher had said for a moment.

* * *

Pain. Sharp fiery hot pain shot through her body. The familiar burn of the agony was...It was pleasant to her. It wasn't the feeling she enjoyed, it was the fact she had been granted a feeling she had hidden away for so long. Joy. Joy that soon she would become soaked in her own blood.

Barry stared into her eyes as he smiled. "Not as tough as I was told." He snarled as he kicked Yami into a nearby pile of lumber.

The constant gunfire between the dust infused buckshot of Yang's Ember Celicas and the high powered rifle rounds of Ruby's Crescent Rose drowned out the noise in the confined area. That noise made itself known as something sped into Barry's chest.

"Yami want bloody." She mumbled as she stepped forward out of the shadows. Smiling as yet again blood stained her body. Her red eyes opened and it was all she saw, red. Blood red.

It was not even a second after Yami stepped forward from the shadows when pain enveloped Barry's left arm. His eyes turned to see a bleeding stump, his arm had been severed cleanly at his elbow. Before he could scream Yami was in his face. Blood dripping from her eyes and a smile that could only be described as that of a psychopath was plastered on her face.

Yang froze for a brief instant as she watched but returned to her senses just before something struck her side. She rolled out of the way just as a large claw swiped where she had been standing. She followed up with a boosted kick to the Beowolf's chest and watched it sail into a pillar. "Bad doggy." She joked.

Ruby had hacked and sliced into the large Ursi but it wasn't going down easily. She backed away a bit and cocked the high-powered rifle, the used round ejected and she rammed in another special bullet into the chamber and pulled the trigger. The girl shot past the beast with her precious scythe's blade cutting straight through the monster. It collapsed and began to whiter away into nothing.

The sisters had dealt with the Grimm and rushed to Yami but froze when they drew closer. Yami had her prey pinned to the ground and was suckling the man's blood.

Blood. Delicious blood. It's taste filled the enraged albino girl's mouth and slithered its way down her throat, into her system. How she enjoyed everything about it. Its color, scent, taste and how it felt as it landed upon her bare skin. To her, it was so very delightful in every way.

Ruby and Yang watched in disbelief as their new friend had slit their enemy's throat and bit into the same area. The two sisters didn't know what to believe at this sight. Both were just too shocked to see the kind and gentle girl they had met just a few days ago turn into a violent and psychotic killer. Neither of them said a word or moved, they only watched.

Barry's hand gently reached up, shaking, reaching for the two in front of him. "Hel..." His voice croaked as the last bit of life faded from his body. Dead.

Yami kept drinking the blood from her enemy;s neck. She didn't pay attention to anything but her instincts. Instincts to kill. To revel in the bloodshed. To partake in drinking the life from her victims. How it felt to be what she was, this had made her happy. Very happy.

She released with a verbal snarl and lifted her head up words. "Bloooooodyyyyys." She softly hissed to the heavens. Red eyes shined brightly for a brief moment, only to fade and her head lowered.

Yang took a hesitant step towards her friend. Her body trembling with fear and confusion. "Y...Yami?" It was apparent, she was terrified at what she just watched. Yami kept her head hung low.

"Yami?" Yang asked again, this time slightly louder as she slowly made her way to the silent girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yami. Joy." She breathed.

"You...Enjoyed that?" She was within a couple feet of Yami now.

"Yang?" Yami mumbled as she turned around and faced the blonde.

Yang paused and looked at Yami's face. Blood had coated her jaw and even some of her neck from the feast she had enjoyed but now Yami had tears in her eyes. "Yami monster?" She cried.

All the fear within Ruby rushed away as she charged her crying friend. She grabbed and forced herself onto the bloody albino, hugging her tight. "No. You're not." Her silver eyes shut and the tears inevitably fell onto the blood-soaked albino creature she called her friend.

The two remaining Grimm approached the three girls. Both beowolves were hungry and the three pieces of meat looked so delicious. So very delicious.

Yami noticed and turned towards the beasts and growled. "GO WAY!" The Grimm stopped in their tracks, they were both confused for a moment but felt something coming from her that caused them to back away with fear in their hearts. "Goody doggys." Yami smiled before she rested her head on Ruby's chest.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and back to the smiling albino. What just happened? How did she scare off Grimm? Beowolves at that. They never backed away from anything. Just what exactly was Yami, besides complicated?

* * *

T kept reading through her sister's notes about Y091, Yami. Something was bugging her, something didn't add up. _If she was injected with that agent and that hormone she would not be as she is. Or was this all wrong somehow? This makes no sense. Sister. What are you hiding from me? What have you done?_ Her thoughts turned away from the papers and to her scroll. She read and smiled in joy, her only other possible ally was going to be on their side. _Thank_ you _Prof. T. Weiss Schnee._ She slipped the scroll into her lab coat pocket and picked up another one of the papers and began to read.

The young faunus had fallen asleep next to her chair. After T petted Terra's head and explained some things to her, she felt slightly more comfortable around the older woman. Though she was still cautious around T. Even when handed a small piece of a snack she sniffed it to make certain it was safe before she ate it.

T's mind was lost in thought as the possibilities flooded her mind, she didn't notice the man storming towards her door. The metal door was thrust open by the man, the handle slammed into the wall. "What am I paying you for?" He shouted, causing the faunus to wake with a ferocious snarl.

T's eyes never moved from the papers. "Not allowed to discuss that." She said calmly as her hand found Terra's and began to stroke her hair. "Calm down Terra." The faunus did so but she kept her hand on Terra's head.

"Terra?" The man growled. "What? Are we naming your failures now?"

T had enough of his vile temper. "Jacques Schnee. Do yourself a favor, walk out that door, shut it behind you and come back in with a more polite attitude." She said as she sat the paper down and looked into his eyes. "This so-called failure by my side has killed several armed guards and you upset her. Perhaps you would care to apologize to her before she grows angrier at you."

Jacques Schnee sighed in great annoyance. _How dare she speak to me as though I am less than she is. I will entertain this bitch, for now._ He thought as he turned walked out the door and shut it behind him. A moment passed by before he walked through the door once again with a so-called positive attitude. "Professor T. I need to have a word with you, in private." He forced the words out of his mouth, it wasn't like him to be wary of who he spoke to in an aggressive manner but there was something about her that caused him to do so when around T.

T shook her head and sighed. "About where your money is going and why there has been little progress, correct?" She knew full well the second half of what he wanted to talk about, there was near nothing to report when it came to the test subjects.

Jacques went to speak but noticed the faunus eyeing him with rage and hatred buried deep within her heart. "I hate you," Terra growled as her fingernails became razor sharp and tore into the carpet. She looked up to T and asked: "Can I kill him?" The older woman shook her head and stroked Terra's head. "I'll calm down."

He watched in amazement. "You tamed one of them?"

T laughed at that. "No. You can't tame what is naturally wild even with all the augmentations and serums. Terra is just submissive to me because it is who I am." She paused and looked down to the faunus then looked to Jacques "Now what do you wish to discuss about funding?"

He pulled out his scroll and looked through several files he pulled up. "You paid someone to find another experiment." T's eyes widened. "Approximately 1 million as an advance to an individual. I would like to know who this individual is and what he is searching for."

Terra had a bad feeling about what the man just said. T spoke before she did. "Searching for a rather rare artifact with an aura around it. Legends are usually true Jacques, just some things get jumbled around and they are often dismissed. The individual is a rather silent professional in archeology, never comes forth with his discoveries. Thought it would be best that I ask my sister to hire him to find it. I will send the appropriate files to you when I am done."

He thought for a moment then finally spoke. "Very well Professor, I will make certain to ignore the fact you didn't do so sooner under one condition."

"And the condition is?"

"I would like to see your prized experiment, Y091."

T looked at the notes in front of her and then back to the useless man in front of her. "She has an outing today to test her level of lethality upon Grimm." She lied. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Perhaps next time."

"Ah. I understand." His attention turned towards Terra who was still staring at him, he noticed something oddly familiar. "Is it normal for her to have similar markings as Y091?" He asked.

T never moved her attention away from him. "It's her anger causing the markings to glow. She doesn't like males. I will send the files before the end of the day."

Jacques nodded, turned and walked out the door. _Her sister was right. She would lie._ He thought as the door shut behind him. Something had to be done and soon. He didn't want his name soiled by another person, it was bad enough the entirety of the faunus population despised him and they had made his company lose a fortune to make up for the near slave labor conditions they endured.

T looked at Terra. It was clear the markings on Yami were on her as well and they were beginning to glow a faint red. She had to ask it. "Terra. I need you to take your clothes off." The faunus instantly became terrified, "I just need to have a clear look at the markings." She petted her head and smiled, genuinely smiled "I won't hurt you. I promise."

* * *

And now. A moment from our sponsors...

CO HERE! YAMI WANT KILL ALL BADDYS!

Aaaaannnnd now all our sponsors are dead. Well. Crap...

Yami sponsor by bloody. If have. Yami JOOOOY drinky bloody. Hehe.

You have issues Yami but I still love you.

Hehe. Bye byes. Hope joy read chapter thingy.


	6. Chapter 6

As an advanced warning to everyone who is just now reading this chapter, futanari content ahead. Please be advised.

What futanari?

Been over this a few dozen times Yami. Just...Don't kill our new sponsor. Please.

Yami no make promises. Hehe.

I'll take it. Enjoy people.

* * *

Oobleck looked over the files on Weiss's scroll, he was absolutely speechless as to how what was done to Yami was done over time and that had changed her so very little. Various injections administered every so often and a few even given only once a year, serums drank and a very large list of side effects that were present in the young girl.

Weiss waited for the Professor to just snap and start listing how fascinating one thing was and list all the possibilities but he never did. It was almost never as to when he was speechless, when the occasion did happen she had only heard about it and even then it was a bit worrying. All she could do was be patient until her scroll was passed back to her.

"I can't remember the last time I was at a loss for words Miss Schnee." He finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. His voice was filled with concern as to what he had read. "Miss Shildra…"

Weiss turned around and saw Ruby stumble into the house followed by Yang carrying Yami in her arms. They all looked rough. "Professor Oobleck, tell Ruby's dad and uncle for me. Show them what's on my scroll. Please." She asked before she rushed towards her teammates and friend. She didn't stay to wait for her scroll, the welfare of her friends was more important.

He slid her scroll into his pocket and followed her towards the three young girls, no words were needed as he understood what to do.

Blake paused for a moment seeing Yami in Yang's arms, everything told her to run away but she decided her lover and friend needed her more and mentally flipped her instincts off as she ran to help Yang carry Yami up the stairs. She grabbed the younger girl by the arms and hefted her up off of the blonde's arms and into her own. The couple made their way to the bathroom.

"You okay kitten?" Yang asked as she opened the door allowing Blake to carry Yami inside.

Blake could feel herself struggling to remain calm. "I'm trying to be, Yang." She replied as her lover shut the door behind her. "I feel like I'm terrified of Yami but I know it's just an old story replaying a single part over and over." Yami groaned a little as she was laid on the floor. "What happened? She's covered in blood." She asked as she reached into the bathtub and turned on the hot water.

Yang knelt at Yami's side and grabbed her shirt then began to slowly pull it off of her. "You won't believe me but she killed someone then drank his blood."

Blake felt it again, the fear of something she didn't understand entirely. "What? Like a vampire?" She tried to joke but Yang was being serious.

"I mean it, Blake. She looked like she was insane or something." Yang replied as her shirt slid off Yami and she tossed it to the side. "What are all the markings about though?"

The pants followed as Blake pulled them off and sat them with the shirt Yami had on. She paused for a moment her eyes fixated on the extra part of the albino's body. "Y...Yang. Tell me I'm not crazy."

Yang saw it as well. Their sleeping friend had a penis…"What's the word for a person with both?"

"I think it's hermaphrodite," Blake responded as she stared at it for a moment before she shook off the temporary awe. "It doesn't change who she is."

"She okay?" Weiss asked from the outside of the door.

Yang replied. "She's still sleeping. About to put her in the tub now."

"Okay. I'll tell Ruby. When she wakes up, Professor Oobleck wants to have a word with her alone." Weiss said.

"Okay," Blake replied. "We'll sit with her until she wakes up."

"That's fine. Just no sex in the house while I'm home." Taiyang said in a joking manner.

Yang couldn't help it. "Lick my ass, Blake!" She screamed in sarcasm then proceeded to make loud moaning noises.

Her dad just laughed and walked away. "Have fun you two."

Blake waited for a moment until she couldn't hear their footsteps or smell them before turning to Yang. She then looked at Yami. "Let's get her in the bath."

* * *

T paced back and forth along the width of her office, pondering on what had become of her notes she made on Y091. Her first instinct was that her her so called sister had destroyed it but she soon dismissed it due to the lack of sense her notes made without the deciphering. She had to remain calm and think on it but it wasn't exactly easy for her to do so.

Terra watched the older woman go back and forth in the office, she had not said anything for the past hour. Despite Terra's still hesitant trust towards her, she was beginning to worry what was wrong. She had to ask but deep down she felt something claw at her to leave the professor be.

T stopped for a moment to look down at the faunus who was eyeing her with concern. She smiled. "Of course." She said as she walked to her chair and sat down.

Terra was confused. "Of course what?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You and Yami are near identical in so many ways. It was even so complex that in order to make sense of what was done to her we had to use the notes and reports on you as a decipher." T said eagerly as she pulled out her scroll and began to look through her contact list.

"So in order to understand what was done to Yami, you have to read what was done to me?" Terra asked as she crawled to the desk and sat next to the human.

"Yes. It's almost impossible..." She stopped as she read a message that had come up on her scroll. There were no words to describe what she was reading time and time again.

The faunus's black hair drooped over one of her eyes and she couldn't help but think about her friend Yami. How she would play with her hair when they were together, the words ringing through her mind _Yami likey Terry hair. So softy._ How she would hold her hand and defend her without a second thought or regard for her own safety. She struggled to keep the tears from falling but knew it was likely they were going to fall.

Both were lost to the present as when a knock sang out against the door the two jumped in surprise. "Professor?" A male voice spoke from behind it. "It's Kev. May I come in?" He asked.

T shook off what she had read on the scroll, slid it in her pocket. "Enter Kev." She replied. If Kev would risk getting punished for coming speak to her it must be important.

The door opened and the young man walked into her office shutting and locking the door behind him. He was around 5 foot 7 inches tall, slightly larger than any other guard at Project Deathbringer as far as weight was concerned. A large black T shirt proudly stated "I slap the stupid out of people." in white letters, he wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of brown work boots. His hair was blue and fairly short. "Ma'am. I need to show you something." He spoke nervously.

T cocked her eyebrow at that. "Oh? What is it you wish to show me?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Oobleck had a one sided conversation with Yami soon after her bath. He seemed rather concerned about what had happened to her before she was in the company of Ruby and her friends/teammates.

"Miss Shildra. I can not fathom what has happened to you or what you had to endure before Miss Long found you in the forests." He said as he looked deep into her eyes. "May I ask you a simple question?"

Yami nodded.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Yami no know." She said simply as she walked away, leaving him to think about what she had said.

Oobleck sighed as he watched her walk away from him. He knew she was still recovering from the encounter she had with the stranger. "I understand Miss Shildra. Rest well." He said as she walked away.

The albino entered her temporary room, her body shaking as she shut the door behind her. She was tired from what had happened. Killing someone shouldn't bother her but it did, it was troubling to think of what she had done. The copper taste filled her mouth as she stood still trying to wait for it to fade away. It didn't. It remained for a long moment.

Ruby entered the room and she too shut the door behind her. Her footsteps were as silent as possible but she didn't know if it would be enough to sneak up on her friend. Still, she tried but she failed. A single creaking board gave away her surprise entrance or so she thought.

"Yami smell Ruby," Yami said. Unmoving. She didn't need to turn around, she knew that Ruby had frozen in place because she was shocked.

"How did you smell me?" Ruby asked.

Yami turned around and saw that Ruby was…"Ruby sexy clothes?" She was confused.

"Y...Yeah." She scratched the back of her head trying to seem less awkward than what she felt. It didn't do any good. From the very thin thong and way too tight bra, she was caught and Ruby knew it.

Yami closed her eyes as she started to strip the blood stained clothes that she had been given by Ruby earlier that day.

"Can you keep your eyes closed for a minute Yami?" Ruby asked as she stepped forward. Yami nodded. "Okay. Thank you." It took her a minute but she turned Yami around and slowly pushed her towards the bed. Satisfied with where she had pushed the younger girl Ruby moved around her and got into position and took a deep breath."Okay. Open your eyes Yami."

Her blue eyes opened and for a brief moment, she was in disbelief. Ruby was moving her rear side to side against her erection. Occasionally she would stop and move up and down for a brief second then return to the side to side motion. The entire time never allowing it to enter her. It felt good.

Yami didn't waste time with taking the very skinny thing off of Ruby, merely reached down and moved it to the side. Soon after she was inside her.

"Ruby control how fast," Yami whispered as she leaned down and stroked the red hair and gently cupped it in her hand before cautiously pulling a handful then.

Ruby struggled to speak but just nodded as she moved side to side for a few seconds before she rocked back and forth in slow steady motions. She could feel Yami's full length entering and exiting her inside.

Yami could feel that Ruby was trying to make their fun last, each time slightly slower than the last. She didn't complain, it was feeling amazing and watching her lover's pussy drip, how she enjoyed it.

Her hands moved to Ruby's ample breasts. She began to twist and rub them ever so gently as she pulled her girlfriend upwards towards her.

Ruby could feel it all, her nipples being fondled, her vagina being filled by Yami's large erection, her senses heightened due to the slow and steady sex. She moaned as silently as she possibly could "Yaaaamiiiii."

Yami had her right where she wanted her. Her mouth opened and she bit down on Ruby's neck. She twisted her tongue about and sucked harder and harder as she became more aroused. Each thrust harder than the last. Before long she was going full tilt and didn't care who saw or heard.

Ruby gritted and breathed through her teeth, desperate to not scream her lover's name and alert her friends and family. She wanted to enjoy this as much as possible, she had to enjoy it. She felt the erection begin to throb with each thrust.

Neither could hold it in any longer but Yami had other plans. She pulled her erection out of Ruby and held still for a moment. After releasing from Ruby's neck she whispered "Ruby sucky for end?"

Ruby didn't reply, she just turned and got on her knees with a panting smile on her face. She didn't hesitate as she licked the tip of Yami's erection. The full nine inches was licked clean of all of her own cum, now it was time for Yami's cum to fill her mouth. Her mouth opened and she started to suck the first three inches with ease. Moving her head back and forth in rapid succession. She desired Yami's taste to flood inside her.

Yami panted as Ruby's rapid sucking began to nearly complete her orgasm. The swelling became unbearable. She grabbed onto Ruby's head and forced her down onto as much as she could take then proceeded to take control and rapidly thrust her hips. She came into her lover's mouth and sighed in great relief.

Ruby pushed her head away from Yami and coughed. She took a moment to gather herself before she stood and smiled. "Feel better?" Yami smiled.

The two lovers laid down on the bed with Yami holding Ruby as though she was an oversized teddy bear. "Yami love Ruby," Yami said while Ruby stroked her long white hair with a smile on her face.

* * *

T sat her scroll on the desk between her and Kev. "Show me."

He hesitated but in all the years he worked for her she never became enraged at the things he found just confused followed by angry sounding questions. He slid the scroll towards himself and began to go through her apps on the cellular device, found the social media app and pulled it up. In the search people bar he typed in _Yang Xiao Long_ and pressed send.

T watched one of the few people she could actually trust do his thing. In all her years of researching various things she never met anyone more loyal than him. He had hinted that he had a crush on her but she always thought herself too old for him.

"Okay. Found it." He said as he spun the scroll around to where the screen was facing her and held it still. "Y091."

The professor was speechless at what she was looking at. It was a picture of a smiling Yami giving a bear hug to a faunus girl, though the receiving end of the hug seemed to be embarrassed and struggling to breathe. Another thing she noted was that the poor girl was a feline faunus girl.

"There's more," Kev said as he spun the scroll back towards him. He moved his fingers around on the screen and turned it back towards her. "Read who was tagged in the picture."

"With Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee." T couldn't believe it. First the message and now this. She then read the rest of what was underneath "New friend sneaks up on my kitten. Couldn't resist! #TeamRWBYRocks." There were no words. All she could do was look down at Terra and struggle to hide the tears of joy.

Terra had heard it all and stood up, looking at the man. "May I see?"

Kev looked at T only for her to nod as she wiped away a stray tear. He handed her the scroll. "Just don't press anything." He said with a bit of fear in his heart.

Terra saw the picture and smiled. Her tears instantly came out as a feeling of relief washed away all her fears. She felt her heart flutter as she sat the scroll on the table and approached Kev.

T could tell what she wanted to do without even looking. "Let her hug you Kev. You just gave her the first bit of good news she's heard in over a week." She said.

The man remained still as Terra hugged him tightly. He knew what she was and had always thought they were violent beyond comprehension but she seemed so happy.

* * *

Kiuna smiled as she watched the large screen in her office. She had suspected that her older sister wouldn't be alone in wanting to find HER experiment and with the fat guard doing something or another with a scroll, it was likely he had found Y091 and had wished to tell her. "Of course you would want to inform her Kev." She growled with a sinister grin on her face. "Tell her what you found. Please do. I'll make certain T721 suffers for it."

She typed on her board for a few moments and allowed the files that her sister sent to be copied onto another scroll. Much as she hated the thought of that brat, Weiss Schnee, to have the information about her experiment she had to focus on the future. What she wanted, all that was required of her was to be patient and out think her dear sister.

The files were duplicated again. " _It is time to set the stage and allow things to play out,"_ The dark voice whispered within her.

"Yes, Master." She responded as she pressed the last button. "We will know when they come now."

" _Well done."_

* * *

Blake had almost never decided to be naked but she was finally alone and safely hidden away in the forests. No Grimm or people around, just her and the calm waters of the lake just before her. She had wished her lover had come but she insisted on Blake to spend some time alone to return herself to be as calm and cool headed as she was normally.

The water was tempting her in, each second she gazed upon its beauty and clarity she could feel herself draw closer and closer to its shore. But it was not to be. The sun faded away behind the approaching storm clouds and she soon found herself within a heavy rain.

She felt it more than she saw it, something approaching her and with her Gambol Shroud a few yards away and whatever it was approaching she had to reach her weapon. Before she could move she heard it a slight giggle. She knew that sound…"Yami?"

Yami was smiling as she approached Blake. Her white jumpsuit she was originally found in was torn to pieces and barely hanging on by what few threads were present. And drenched in blood.

Blake couldn't comprehend what was in front of her. It was Yami but she was different than she usually was, far different. "Yami?" She whimpered in fear.

Yami stopped and shook her head. "No." The albino said as she pointed towards Blake and grinned menacingly. "Nightmare." Before Blake could respond her arms erupted with blood and quickly hardened.

She was engulfed in fear as Yami rushed her.

"Yaaaaaaaaamiiiiiii!" Blake screamed as she shot awake and sat up. She was blank minded as she panted and tried to calm herself.

The commotion had caused Yang to snap awake and ready herself for anything. Weiss and Ruby had kicked the door in with their weapons drawn. Behind them was Yami with her blood blades already took a moment but everyone had calmed down and lowered their guard.

Though it wasn't long until all of RWBY saw that Yami and Ruby were completely naked.

"Put some clothes on sis!" Yang screamed as she turned her head away.

Weiss stared at Ruby as she tried to cover herself with her hands and the now folded Crescent Rose until deciding to retreat to her room. "Dolt." She said as she slapped her forehead but she soon looked to Yami and just gazed at the extra member for a moment.

Blake tried to hide her red face with her hand but it was too late, Yami had seen her turn away. "Kitty okies?" She asked.

"Y...Yeah. I'm fine Yami." She lied. She was nothing but okay. _Had a nightmare about you and I wake up to see you and Ruby naked. I'm just perfect._

Yang rubbed Blake's back then turned to Weiss and Yami who were just staring at each other for some reason or another. "Doubt Ruby would be okay if you decided to make out right now." She said.

"I'm admirin...Err. Studying Yami's extra appendage." Weiss struggled to say as she blushed and walked away.

Yang noticed that Yami didn't leave right away. "Need some clothes Yami?" She asked. Yami blushed and nodded. "Okay." She said as she took her shirt off and tossed it to Yami.

Yami caught the shirt and looked at Yang's naked top half in confusion. "Why Yang give Yami shirt off Yang back?" She asked as she slid the large shirt on.

"Because you're our friend," Blake said as she leaned back onto the bed and looked at Yami. "Friends do this sort of thing all the time."

"Okies," Yami said as she turned to walk out the room.

"Yami," Yang said, causing the albino to stop where she was and turn back to the couple. "Can you sit with me and Blake? Just for a few minutes."

Yami looked out the door then back to her friends. She wanted to spend time with Blake and possibly pet her ears and listen to her purr in delight. "Okies. Yami pet Kitty ears?" Blake nodded slightly. This caused the albino to smile in joy. "Thank Kitty."

* * *

Ruby stared at the scroll in confusion, she didn't really understand the sciencey things she was reading. It made some sense but not enough, like trying to read a recipe for a cake in another language to her. "Weiss. I don't understand this." She finally said.

Weiss knew it was really pointless to let Ruby read the files but she had to get her attention about who her friend had fallen in love with. "Ruby. Whatever was done to Yami is in those files." She sighed in annoyance. It was only a matter of time before her teammate connected to dots now.

"Hold on," Ruby said as she realized something. "If those are files for what was done to Yami wouldn't that mean that you know who did it to her?" She questioned in fear.

There was no denying it now. Weiss had to confess the possibility she had in mind. "I'll blame my father for what she is right now. Had I known he ignored my pleas to stop the blind search a perfect weapon." She stopped as her attention was drawn to Ruby who was red with anger. "Ruby, it's only a possibility that she is part of one of the few illegal projects my father has going."

Ruby's anger was scary but this time it was near terrifying. "Why did you hide this?" She growled as she began to slip from her pajamas.

The heiress could only think for a moment, she had to prove something first. Her fingers danced around on the scroll until the picture of two small girls was on screen. "Ruby. Look at this." She said, causing the topless Ruby to turn. Ruby eyed the picture for a long moment. "The faunus behind the albino, I believe that's this Terry, Yami talked about."

Ruby felt her anger slip away as she stared at the screen, she noted that the albino had some of the same markings Yami did and that the albino looked terrified of something. "I actually think it is too." She finally said with a calmer tone. "You think Terry part of the same thing Yami is?"

"I believe Yami protected Terry," Weiss replied as she zoomed out of the picture fully. "Look. She has her arm up while standing in front of the other girl and she looks a bit angry as well."

"Yami protect Terry." The familiar voice said from behind them both. But this time Yami sounded angry. Very angry. The friends turned around to be greeted with Yami standing by the doorway. One of Yang's long shirts and a pair of Blake's white pants on her. They both could tell something was different about her. "Where Terry?" She growled.

Weiss shook her head. " I don't know Yami." She said as she slid her scroll as discreetly as possible back into her pocket. "Sorry."

Yami strolled towards Weiss and got uncomfortably close. Her blue eyes became red as she stared into Weiss's. "Weiss know Terry. Weiss know where Terry is." She growled as the anger within her began its ascent. "Yami remember Weiss now."

Ruby nearly screamed as the last words left Yami's voice. "What the hell, Weiss?"

Weiss couldn't believe what she just heard. There was no possible way she and Yami met before Yami came to Ruby's house, at least that she was aware of. Not unless… "Yami, I don't remember ever meeting you." She said as calmly as physically possible. "Not unless…" It hit her, she did remember an albino girl who she accidentally hurt.

* * *

Will Weiss remember who exactly Yami is? Will Blake ever let her fear of Yami slip away so the two can live happily ever after? Did Ruby just get pissed?

Yami kill now? Pleaaaaaase?

Sure. Why not? Just don't make a mess.

Okies.

Will Yami get to kill something other than a bounty hunter and Grimm? Stay tu...Oh god...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

YAMI HUNGRY! WANT. BLOOOOOODYYYYYYY!

As a note...Sponsors are Yami's favorite food. No idea why. Eh.  
Next chapter is where Yami's TRUE colors are shown, as well as brutal murder, cannibalism, and possibly a thousand other more than messed up things. But yeah. Starting to think this story was a bit of a bad idea, my sanity has likely flown out the window. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Ice out.

Bye byes. Hehe.

I'm NOT cleaning that up Yami...


	7. Chapter 7

Yami warn now. Reader be careful...Yami thinkys how say.

Close. Reader discretion is advised. Though if you're following the story, you can likely agree it's a bit late for a warning. Anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

Weiss remembered it all so clearly now. Who her friend was ten years ago that went missing. She could see it all replay right before her eyes.

Her and Yami were two young girls who were playing in a small room but for some reason, she couldn't remember exactly where it took place. She was just barely taller than Yami was even though she was a couple years older than the albino. The two were dressed in near exact opposite clothing, where Weiss had on something that was fairly expensive Yami had on a long white t shirt and a torn pair of blue shorts.

She remembered watched as her younger self-was running around the room giggling as Yami chased her with a stuffed cat in one her arms.

The younger Yami stopped and looked around for a few seconds before running in parallel of her friend. She didn't pay attention as she rounded a corner and screamed, "Got you, Weiss!"

Weiss watched in horror as the slick floor caught Yami and caused her to slip, sending the young girl into a nearby table. She hit with enough force causing the containers on top to become unbalanced and fall. Yami laid on the ground, screaming in agony as small blades and pieces of glass drove into various places on her body. Her stuffed doll coated in her blood.

The door was thrust open as a woman rushed in and to Yami's side.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes as she felt the horror of seeing her friend in pain and agony but she was greeted by the sight of everyone at Ruby's house standing around her. The confusion was obviously plastered on her face.

Ruby nearly screamed as she hugged her friend. "You're awake!"

Weiss tried to resist the urge but she returned her friend's hug and let out a deep sigh. She had to ask the obvious. "What happened?"

Oobleck was about to say something but was cut off by Qrow with a glare that said Not now.

Yami was crying as Blake held her still. The albino tried to speak but it was too incoherent to make out. Whatever she did clearly cause her pain if not painful flashbacks to what had happened.

Yang walked over to her lover and the crying Yami and helped with comforting her. She had remembered the first time Yami woke and met everyone, how happy she was when she ate a few cookies and held Blake. "Come on Yami. Let's get you a few cookies." She said as she led her and Blake out the room.

Qrow could sense that something was left unsaid as he turned to Oobleck. "Come on. These two need to talk in private." He said as he walked out the door, with the professor behind him.

It was just Taiyang, Ruby, and Weiss in the room now. He had a few things to say before he left the room as well but he could also feel the uneasiness of the situation. What he had to say could wait for a while. He too left Ruby's room.

Weiss looked down as she hugged her friend. It was an empty embrace but she had to tell her what she saw and what had happened. "Ruby I know Yami." She said. Ruby didn't quite understand until a few moments later.

* * *

T was relieved to at least have some proof that Yami was okay and for her to be with an old friend was even better but she couldn't shake a feeling that had burrowed its way into her mind. Something was wrong but she couldn't place the feeling anywhere or on anything in particular.

"Professor. I think we should find a way to get you out of here." Kev said as blunt as possible. He then spotted Terra who clearly went from docile to angry in no time flat before adding "And her."

T could feel that it would be best for herself and Terra to leave but she knew her daughter all too well. "And if Yami somehow returns?" She questioned as she unconsciously and gently stroked the faunus's head.

She had a point there and he knew it. "If she does. Do you know what will happen?"

The professor shrugged then gave a slight grin. "With her unpredictable nature and the fact she's extremely protective over Terra, I wouldn't be surprised if she became even more dangerous than what she was before she disappeared."

Terra looked at T with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "Could we ask her to come back? I miss her."

T then had an idea. What she had said was a brilliant idea. "When she comes back here Terra, she'll do anything to get you back. And it's a good idea but it's also dangerous."

"So why not ask her? You said we're waiting for her to wake up. Wouldn't she wake up if she came back?"

Kev was astonished at how much of both a good and bad idea it was for Y091 to return. "She still has.." He began.

T cut him off. "Yes. She does."

Before either T or Kev had time to debate one what the full plan was, the office door was kicked open by someone. Within a few seconds, four heavily armored guards were inside T's office and had their weapons trained on her and Terra.

T gazed at the four with an enraged glare as she balled her fists, her knuckles cracked and popped as she debated on which of the four were going to learn some manners first. Though her attention turned towards the young faunus. Terra began panting wildly as the anger and hatred for any armored person began to surface.

Agonizing pain yet pleasure tore through Terra's senses and body as her hands became claws, her tail grew long serrated edged spikes, the markings she shared with her friend began to pulse rapidly, her eyes turned pitch black and the once gentle Terra became a monster. She snarled at the guards but before she had a chance to feast on their flesh the room started spinning. The beast swayed side to side for a moment before collapsing.

Kev snapped and grabbed the closest person to him. His fist met the guard's helmet with enough force that it caused the reinforced metal to cave in and send the person sailing several yards away. In that instant, he looked to see the woman he had a crush on collapse to the floor as well. _Oh, fuck no_. He thought as the anger in him grow out of control. The room began to spin for him as well but he was too stubborn and only fell to his knees.

"Tough little shit aren't you?" One of the guards said. They leveled their firearm and a silenced hiss came forth. "That should do it."

Kev drove his fists down and kept himself up, for a few seconds. The room then went dark as he collapsed onto the floor. His last conscious thought _You're all going to die._

* * *

A younger Yami laid on the hospital bed, the Ives and tubes protruding from her body. Her arms, legs, and chest were wrapped in bandages. She was injured far worse than anyone could have anticipated.

T could only stay by her side in case she woke but it had been three weeks since the accident, three weeks of seeing her loving daughter in a bed with people only guessing if she would be okay. She had blamed herself for not insisting to Jacques Schnee that Weiss and Yami remained in the same room while they discussed the project's limited success and very restrained funding. They surely could have spoken in a sort of code to where their daughters didn't understand what was being said but they didn't.

A knock at the door returned the professor to her senses. "Enter." She said while she stared hopelessly at her daughter.

"How is she?" A soft, familiar voice said.

T turned to see Weiss enter the room with her older sister, whose name kept slipping her mind, along with a few flowers in her hand. An obvious worry across her face. "She won't wake up Weiss." She finally said as the younger sibling walked to the bed.

Weiss didn't want to hear it at all. "Yes she will." She said as she sat the flowers on the end table before taking Yami's hand into her own and smiling. Then the tears began to fall. "She has to wake up. She hates seeing others cry and because we cry for her she'll wake up and tell us to not cry."

The radio that had been playing the whole time had gone to commercial. The DJ began to speak with a flare to his voice. "And that was Mudvayne's Determined. You know being determined is one thing but there is something better than that. You're listening to the Shadow Rock Station. Here is the newest single hit and my personal favorite. Yates's Alive. This goes out to a certain someone at the hospital. Come alive Yami."

Winter smiled as she thought of the call she made to the radio station. She had asked that at a certain time for the DJ to play the song she knew her little sister's friend had liked ever since it was released two months ago.

The song was played after a moment of silence. The fast paced rock filled the small room as Weiss and T could only wait. Chances of Yami waking because of music was highly unlikely but it was her favorite song after all.

"Ow." Weiss cried as she felt a sharp pain in the palm of her hand. She pulled her hand away to see a small cut on her hand. The blood began to seep out of the wound.

T looked at Weiss who was looking at her palm. She saw what it was, it wasn't necessarily deep but it was bleeding fairly badly. "Go get that looked at Weiss." She said as the young girl stood.

Weiss and Winter soon exited the room afterward, the younger of the two looked back at her friend with a very hopeful smile but she knew deep within her heart that she would still be resting when they returned.

T waited until the door was shut before she walked to the other side of the bed and began examining her daughter. Her hand was smooth and warm, there was nothing on the top or her palm. She examined each finger carefully. Just before she was about to give up there was a glint of light on the child's ring finger. Upon closer inspection, T became horrified at the discovery.

Her thoughts raced through her at the thought of it finally coming to fruition. It's only a speck of blood but it's a small point. A blade. But it should have revealed itself so much sooner. The injections she subjected herself to and her unborn child, the effects were starting to show themselves and she had to act soon.

* * *

Ruby sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her head in confusion and a slight feeling of anger and betrayal. She often didn't question her team mates about much other than asking if there was anything bothering them but this was a bit frustrating.

Weiss had a few moments to collect herself after Yami left the room with Yang and Blake. It wasn't easy to watch what had happened in the past but she really had no choice in the matter, after all the memories were thrust upon her without warning. She couldn't fathom the pain of the various sharp objects entering her friend's body, let alone what had happened since they stopped speaking to each other.

The room was eerily silent as Blake and Yang entered.

Yang was first to speak. "Uncle Qrow and dad are talking to Yami right now." She said. Weiss and Ruby only nodded in acknowledgment and remained silent. It was obvious the two had a few things on their minds. Her attention turned towards the former. "Weiss. Why didn't you tell us?" She questioned.

Ruby tried not to let the anger get to her and only bit her lip as she watched her friend sigh and pull out her scroll. "If she had her reasons, she needs to tell us." She said.

Weiss let the tear fall from her eye and onto the scroll. "Because I didn't know I knew her." She sobbed as the screen began to glow slightly. "I don't remember too much about her only that she was a friend when I was younger."

Blake's ears twitched slightly as she heard a slight unfamiliar noise. Her uncontrollable fear of Yami began to seep within her but she soon allowed her conscious mind to speak and get it under control. Though it wasn't much control it was enough for her to think straight and focus a little better.

The noise grew slightly louder, enough to where everyone could hear it. It was familiar to them, they all had heard the sound of an airship before but for one to be so close meant several different things and none of them were entirely good yet not entirely bad at the same time.

Weiss looked down at her scroll and read the message, her eyes widened as the words sat in. _"_ _Be ready to leave. Tell everyone. WS."_ It was from her sister. She subconsciously knew what it was about but it was still sinking in entirely.

* * *

How could the light be in such a dark place? Its existence was an annoyance to the creature but it had to wait for the proper time to wake. The proper time to end the hope of the Mother and devour her so called 'champion'. Patience was required, even if it was supposed to allow the light to be in its view.

The creature, a twisted creation of science and nature, imprisoned within Kiuana growled in satisfaction as it watched through its vessel's eyes at the sight of seeing the Mother scream at the weak humans who were attempting to subdue the enraged T721. It was deeply satisfied at the suffering of the young faunus as she screamed in agony as she transformed.

"Good." It breathed enough to where its vessel heard it.

Kiuna smiled as she watched and heard her master's voice within her. She knew this would be just enough of a push for her sister to find a way to contact her beloved Y091 and inform her about what had happened to her friend. It was only a matter of time before things were going to get interesting.

She celebrated this turn by taking a small dagger and dragging it across her bare arm with a smile on her face. The blood seeped onto the floor for a brief moment before she lifted her arm and licked the blood with a sinister grin.

* * *

Winter Schnee eyed Qrow as her foot tapped repeatedly on the ground. She wasn't exactly thrilled to get a phone call from her ex boyfriend who had asked for one of the largest favors she could pull off. "You KNOW how much trouble you've caused me last time you asked for a favor."

He took a sip from his flask and swallowed. "Yeah. I do." He said firmly. "Just give us a ride and we'll be out of your hair."

She sighed with great annoyance at the thought of being even near him in she same airship. Though the reason the two broke up wasn't exactly good enough for her so this was a bit of a hidden blessing, granted she did need to get her point across first. Her mind was made up about helping everyone to at least get to Atlas she just needed to play the pissed off still card.

Qrow kept his firmness in his voice "I get you're still pissed about that night. Can you just let that go?"

She smiled. "I will under one condition." She said. He had a bad feeling about that last bit but he nodded. To her, it was simple. To men not so much. "I'll explain in private. For now, get your things together. One small bag each. Doubt anyone would need more than one or two pairs clothes."

"Got it." He said before he turned to walk off for something to grab the back of his shirt. "Yeah. I know Ice Queen." He murmured.

Winter didn't need to continue to hold him. He knew what the return favor was and he really didn't look forward to it in the slightest. It was best for him to not think about such a thing at this point and time, just get ready to go and tell everyone inside the house.

* * *

The introduction of Yami to Winter didn't go exactly as Ruby or Weiss intended. They both figured that Weiss's sister would just shrug it off and order them onto the ship but it played out differently. Very different. Winter nearly broke into tears as she hugged the albino and actually sincerely smiled as she embraced her old friend.

Though before Ruby could say it was sweet or anything, Winter shot her a look as if to silently threaten her sister's friend. It caused Ruby to rethink what she was going to say but eventually, Weiss just thumped her head.

Since there was a little problem of limited space everyone agreed to use one large bag to hold everyone's clothes, granted it did irk Weiss slightly but she got over it after Yami suggested they all went naked. But Yang and Ruby had to pack a few extra clothes because Yami didn't have her own so she relied on everyone else for shirts and pants, though she did have the single piece jump/bodysuit she was wearing when Yang found her. Which she was currently wearing with one of Ruby's cloaks.

The hours slowly ticked by, giving everyone a chance to catch some sleep. All except Yami, Winter, and Qrow. The latter two had to talk in private and that privacy was the cockpit. Since the ship wasn't always changing directions or anything odd, Yami kind of figured they were doing more than talking. It helped she'd hear the occasional clapping and a muffled moan.

Yami decided to think on something else and try to ignore what the two were doing. Yami, Ruby, Yang, Kitty, Weiss, Winty, Birdy, Daddy. Yami thought inwardly as she sat on the bench seat in between Ruby and Weiss. She didn't mind having her memories back about Weiss, in fact, she was ecstatic. It felt like a long time since she and Weiss were ever able to be together. Her thoughts were on how to tell everyone about what she intended to do, though, with her speech patterns limited, it'd be more of a guessing game than anything.

The ship vibrated as it hit turbulence, enough to shake the sleeping Yang and Blake awake. The rattling stopped as the two remained seated and stretched off the sleep. Yang noticed Yami being lost in thought, or that was her guess, Yami rarely stared at the floor with her hands held together. "You okay Yami?" Yang nearly screamed towards the albino.

"Yami okies." She replied as she opened her hands, revealing something to the sister of her lover.

Taiyang, who was sitting on the opposite side Yang, noticed the small gesture and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that blood, Yami?" He asked cautiously. She nodded then pointed towards herself. "Your blood?" He asked.

Yami nodded. "Yami scared fly. Drinky bloody help. Yami no want ask Ruby Weiss for bloody." She said.

He felt both relieved and a bit scared at the thought of Ruby obliging Yami with blood. Though he did doubt that it would ever actually happen. "That kind of makes since. You drink your own blood when you get scared?" He asked. She nodded slightly. "If you need someone to talk to, talk to us. I can tell something's on your mind."

Yami didn't even try to hide it. Ruby's dad was right, she had something on her mind but just how to tell him and Yang was the problem. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Yami need kill someone. After. Yami need find Terry." She looked at her hands and felt a tear fall from her eye. "Man reason Yami like this. Man reason Yami monster. Yami know man smell. Weiss Winty no be happys if Yami say who." She said.

Taiyang understood enough of it. So did Yang. The two just looked at each other for a moment and back to Yami. "I won't hold you back but I won't just stand by and watch it happen." Taiyang said.

Yang felt that it would be best for at least Weiss to know but she had met him once before and from that experience, her father was a complete ass in her eyes. And for her team mate to find a way to get information on what exactly Yami was meant she did risk a lot. She thought for a moment as Yami sipped her own blood. "Yami. Come here please." She said.

Yami cocked her head a bit and looked confused for a moment. "Why? Yang okies?"

Yang's dad knew that expression her older daughter had on her face. He knew to unbuckle and move over a couple seats without saying anything. It helped he didn't really approve of what she was thinking but she was old enough to make her own choices.

"I'm fine Yami. Just watching you do that to yourself is painful." Yang said as she tapped the now un occupied seat next to her. "Come here. Please."

Yami unbuckled herself and slowly stood then walked over to the seat next to Yang. She sat down and looked at her friend in confusion. "Why Yang want Yami." Yang raised her arm and held it in front of the albino and only smiled. "Yang want Yami drinky Yang bloody?"

Yang nodded a little. "Just try to be gentle is all I ask." She said.

Yami could feel her heart beat faster and faster, the adrenaline thundering through her system. She looked forward to filling herself with blood but she also fought her instincts, her rational mind knew it was best to only take a small amount but everything else in her mind wanted all of Yang's blood. Before she knew what she did she already bit into Yang's muscular arm, her small fang like teeth penetrating the flesh. The blood filled her gullet and slithered its way down her throat and into her system.

Yang winced and gritted her teeth. It was painful but not as bad as she thought it would be. After a few seconds, the pain seemed to fade away. She looked at Yami with a pained smile and let her continue. "Happy Yami?" She asked.

The albino released and smiled. Blood dripped from her from her mouth as she swallowed. "Thank Yang. Yami feel bitty better." She then saw her friend's arm and felt bad at what she had done. Before she had a chance to apologize, she was pulled in close.

"Don't beat yourself up. I offered. You took it. Its fine." Yang whispered before she kissed Yami's cheek. Yami nodded as her friend let go. Though the bleeding wasn't too serious she did need to wrap it up for Yang, but Yang had already thought of it. She was handed a small purple bandanna. The albino tied it around the wound and made sure it was snug, the bleeding had stopped.

* * *

The cafeteria wasn't particularly large but it was a decent size for a number of people who practically lived at the Project Deathbringer compound. It wasn't T's favorite place to be but since she woke she had felt hungry and defeated at the same time. Her sister was up to something but for the life of her she could not place her finger on it. Whatever it was it involved both Terra and Yami suffering.

Normally the professor would settle for a salad and a small drink but today she had obtained a salad, some fish and a decently sized glass of tea. It wasn't the best-tasting fish she had eaten but it would fill her stomach like the rest. She had made certain to sit alone and away from the guards, other professors and a strange girl with pink and brown hair.

Her thoughts turned blank as she continued to eat. _Kiuna has stolen my daughter because she believed she was better equipped to control her, taken Terra before her scheduled augmentations and turned some of the guards against me. What are you planning sister? What is going through that mind of yours? Please don't tell me you forgot._ She thought, after a few more bites of the salad she froze. A strange feeling came over her, familiar to when... _That bitch._ T stood and began to pant wildly.

Several guards turned their attention towards her. They scanned her up and down then one of them spoke. "Are you okay ma'am?" He asked. She responded with a thumbs up. Then she let her middle finger extend outwards and rotated her hand. "Well fuck you too. Snotty bitch." He returned to eating and talking amongst his coworkers.

T continued to pant as she lowered her to the table. The feeling of her body being starved for air was familiar but it was also a long time ago since she was poisoned by someone. She looked towards the exit, where the strange multi-colored hair girl was standing only to discover she wasn't there. _Fuck. That bitch better not have had anything to do with this._ Her thoughts raced for a moment. Time was valuable at this point, very valuable, there was a way to rid this toxin from her body but she couldn't remember how it was to be done.

Someone tapped the table, causing T to turn and look at them. It was the girl with different hair colors and from the looks of it, she also had heterochromia. A pink eye and a brown eye. She was in a pair of light pink pants, a formal jacket, and boots. T looked at her with hatred in her eyes. The stranger touched her hand to her throat and raked it upwards until it was under her chin and "Vomit?" T struggled to say. The stranger nodded and tapped her wrist as if to say _"Better hurry."_

T stood and rushed out of the cafeteria. _I need to thank her for saving my life._ She thought as she rounded a corner and continued down a short hallway.

The girl looked to her arm rubbed the small marking as it began to shine a little brighter than it did before. She looked around for a moment then smiled for a moment before disappearing.

* * *

Taiyang was a fairly well-known huntsman and had been around the world a few times and with that, he had gathered a few favors from various people. One of which he decided to cash in for a few motel rooms for him, Qrow and all of Ruby's friends. Since the manager had trusted and owed the experienced huntsman, he was more than happy to oblige and allow them to stay for free for a few nights.

There was only one slight problem, Yami and Ruby's room didn't have a working shower. This presented Yang an opportunity to kind of force Blake into getting over her fear of the young albino. She asked for Weiss and Ruby to stay in her and her lover's room for the duration of Blake and Yami's shower.

Blake didn't mind sharing a shower with her team mates, they had done it before and nothing had happened but she was very hesitant about sharing a shower with Yami due to her fear. Though with her friends encouraging it and Yami outside the room she felt a bit more at ease.

"What if I can't control it?" Blake finally asked as she slid her shirt off and tossed it onto the bed.

Ruby smiled and giggled slightly. "Yang and I will come in and help you two."

Weiss shook her head and tapped her friend's head. "She means her fear of Yami. Genius."

"I know." Ruby replied while she rubbed her head.

Yang didn't mind her sister joking about that sort of thing, she had accidentally walked in on her and Blake when they were at Beacon. "Its fine." She said as she turned to her kitty. "Yami won't scare you."

Blake nodded slightly as her pants were slid off and she laid them on the bed as well. She had to get over her fear one way or another and she trusted Yang with her life. If she said it'd work, it'd work.

She walked to the bathroom in her lingerie and Yang whistled at what she was no doubt seeing as a tease. It gave her a touch more encouragement as she turned on the hot water and let it run for a moment.

Ruby opened the door to see Yami sitting on the floor, swaying side to side. "Yami. You can come in now." She said.

Yami stood and spun around with a smile on her face. "Okies." She walked into Yang and Blake's room. Ruby shut the door behind her. The albino was greeted with Yang smiling at her.

* * *

T vomited into the toilet as she desperately tried to rid her body of the drugs that were in the food she had eaten earlier. She should have known her sister would pull a stunt like this and attempt to poison her, thankfully she noticed the odd feeling in time and had rushed to a nearby restroom. The fact it was a men's room didn't bother her. It only made things a bit more awkward if someone decided to walk in.

She cursed as the last bit of the undigested food exited her mouth, covered in bile and gunk. "Fucking bitch." She snarled. It was the beginning of the end of Deathbringer and she would see it burn to the ground for what Kiuna had done to Terra and herself. "Jacques Schnee as well." She growled as she spat out the stomach acid.

T stood after a moment and went to leave the men's room only to be met with one of the armored guards. He looked dead at her "Are you lost, Professor?" He joked.

"No. Had to vomit. Closest restroom." She answered as she walked passed the man only to be stopped by something pulling her shirt. "Let go of me." She growled.

"Its me." The guard said.

Like it helped. T turned around and watched the guard take the helmet off and revealed Kev's short blue hair. He looked rather small in that particular armor but she didn't want to know how he got it. "What is it Kev?" She asked.

Kev scratched his head and sighed. "It's T721. Terra." He paused and looked at her with worry in her eyes. "Since she was taken away from you she's been raped four times, had more painful injections that have caused the markings to start getting brighter and brighter."

T could feel her anger grow worse within her. She was going to raise absolute hell about this but in another manor. "Which wing is she in?" Her voice coated with rage.

He had to tell her. "It's not a particular wing ma'am. She's with Professor Kiuna…"Before he could continue, T's eyes started to water with red fluid. "Ma'am?"

"Let me see your scroll." She demanded. Kev didn't question it. He handed her the mobile device and watched her fingers go. She was typing fast and hard, hard enough to nearly break the nearly indestructible device.

The messages were sent within a minute after she started typing. Four messages. All of them on their way to three strangers and one of her daughter's lost friends. She handed the scroll back to Kev and leaned in close to him. "When they message back, tell them to come as soon as possible. The address is listed and preset. Just touch send." T whispered into his ear. "Do this for me and I'll see to it you are not entangled in this when it's over."

Kev stood for a long moment after she left. She had entrusted him with something he couldn't mess up on. When the replies came he had to send the address of the building they were in and when that happens, Y091 would return with a vengeance and blind rage. He had learned that if anyone harmed T721 in any sort of way, they were as good as dead. Thankfully he never harmed the faunus and was more than likely safe.

His curiosity got the better of him and he pulled up one of the messages. This one listed under a number he didn't know. He read it in silence. "Wiess. I'm sending this from a scroll that belongs to one of the few people I can trust. Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, please reply to this. Yami's friend, T721, Terra, is in grave danger. Don't tell her just yet. Upon replying to this you will receive an address as to where Terra is located. Please bare in mind she calls her friend Terry. I beg you to reply because I will likely die soon. Again. I plead with you and your friends to reply to this. Sincerely, T." The weight of the situation hit Kev like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Blake tried to keep her attention away from Yami's body but it wasn't easy in any way. The markings weren't going to disappear for any reason, even if she pretended they weren't there it didn't help too much. Only Yami's happy go lucky sort of attitude comforted her, only slightly.

Yami let the shower water spray her back while she kept her eyes down. She loved her friend but she could tell that Blake was a bit worried about something. "Blake okies?" She asked.

It was a moment before Blake responded. She hugged the albino while she kept trying to keep her dread of what laid just beneath Yami's skin in check. "Just scared is all."

"Blake no be scare of Yami. Blake kitty. Yami love kitty." She replied as wrapped her arms around Blake's body. "Terry kitty."

"I know you love her. Just wish I was more like her for you."

Yami leaned back and smiled at the faunus. Her brilliant blue eyes looking into Blake's soul. "Blake be Yami sissy too?" She asked. Blake didn't know what to say at first but the words didn't matter as the faded from Yami's face and she began crying in her friend's arms.

The two held each other close. Blake began to stroke Yami's hair and hum, the random tune she made up on the fly brought a feeling of peace and understanding to her and slowed the albino's tears. For a moment it was what Blake had wanted, to properly comfort her friend as she did the first day they met. Her thoughts turned to how innocent and gentle Yami is.

Yami miss Terry muchies. Where Terry? Yami want Terry back. Yami thought as she cried in Blake's arms.

The room stood still. All movement ceased and the albino saw something she could only describe as herself. Her eyes turned red and the anger began to boil within only it wasn't towards her darker self but towards something else. The words "Yami leave. Follow instincts. Kill baddy." Rang through her mind several times. She understood what the voice was saying.

Blake looked down to see Yami's eyes shine a dark red. Before she felt the embedded fear react to the sight the albino kissed her on the lips. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths for a brief moment then they separated. She looked at Yami as the markings began to faintly glow again, her fear was gone.

Yami stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. Ruby went to say something as her girlfriend strode towards her but froze as she noticed the various runes glow slightly brighter than they did the last time. There was something on her mind and it was safe to say it involved something about Terry.

Weiss tapped Yami on the shoulder causing her to stop and turn. The sight of those red eyes caused her to feel it was a bad idea to interrupt her but she had to say something about the messages that she and the others received. "Yami. You need to know something. Now." She said.

It caught Yami's attention. "Weiss tell Yami." She replied.

Yang walked Blake, who was only covered in a towel, out of the shower and towards the bed. She overheard enough of it. "It's your friend Yami. Terra." She said as she held up small sheet to give her lover some privacy to put some clothes on. "We all got a message from someone named T. She said for us to reply to the message to get the address as to where your friend is."

Yami's eyes returned to blue as the words sank in. Then she noticed she was naked and standing at the door with Ruby staring at her slowly rising erection, along with Weiss trying and failing to not pay attention to it. "Yami dress before Yang Weiss tell Yami?" She asked.

* * *

Qrow, Winter, and Taiyang sat at the local bar, each with their preferred drinks in front of them. Taiyang and Qrow filled in Winter about what was going on entirely and everything they had remembered about the young albino, who Winter already knew. She remained surprisingly calm after they finished explaining.

"Not surprising. Secret weapon experiment that escaped. Though you should know that Weiss and her were friends when they were younger." She said with a vague expression on her face that resembled happiness.

Taiyang took a sip of his drink and sat the glass down. "Anything we missed about her past?" He asked.

Winter downed the rest of drink and looked at the glass. "Few things. Two of which are very important to know and shouldn't be told to your daughters, my sister or Blake." She replied before setting her glass on the table. The two men nodded in agreement. There was no going back now. "Her mother is Triska Shildra, an expert in genetic manipulation and one of the most hated people in the scientific community. She does what she needs to do for the betterment of humanity but at the cost of her own."

Qrow held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there." He said as he leaned closer. "Shildra? As in that insane family that was banished from all the kingdoms thirty years ago?"

Winter nodded and continued. "Since Triska wasn't but a year or two old when some huntsmen found her she was sort of accepted at an orphanage. The details stop there. She's shrouded in mystery and what records that exist on the Shildras were locked up so tight that if a fly entered the room, it would be incarcerated, shot then blown up." She looked at Taiyang. "You can guess the reason."

"What else can you tell us about her?" Taiyang asked.

She sighed and looked around, no one was within ear shot of the three. "Yami was in an accident when she was younger. Several days after she was admitted to a hospital her and her mother disappeared. Before you interrupt I need to tell you, all of what we're talking about involves my father." She paused and looked between the two. Both of them were obviously angry at that revelation but there was nothing she could do.

Qrow took out his flask and took a long sip then sat it on the table. "That idiot you call a father already has pissed me off several times." He snarled.

"And you being angry at him is understandable but what happened to your nieces' friend isn't understandable." She replied and then sighed. "My father tries to keep secrets from me but I know more than enough to put him away ten times over, the only reason I choose not to is because the world would do the same thing to the Shcnees as they did the Shildras. What I can openly say is that I can do two favors for my sister without any consequence to her but I can only give her a certain amount of time."

"What are you talking about Winter?" Taiyang asked with a confused look on his face. "You're not making a lot of sense."

"Trust me. Its best you don't know the full details about what I'm tasked with doing although." She rolled up the sleeve on her left arm and showed them both. It was a dark red mark in the shape of an ancient symbol that roughly translated to 'ally'. "The voice she hears, I hear as well. That is all I can say at this time."

The two men looked at each other as if to say 'Did you understand anything that she said?'. They were confused on the last part and before either of them had a chance to ask anything, their scrolls vibrated and Winter was already gone.

Qrow pulled his out of his pocket and was shocked to see what the message was. "Yami left the hotel. Following her now. Blake and Yang are at the hotel. Love Ruby."

* * *

Jacques Schnee was faced with an impossible decision as he paced back and forth in his office. To pull the plug on his most promising illegal project or allow Professor Kiuana to drain a significant part of its budget and place it within a single experiment. He had hopes on just sweeping this under the rug as he did with the near slave labor like conditions of his faunus employees but there was the fact that it was undeniable if anyone took a closer look at the finances. "The best financial advisors, my ass." He growled.

At this time of night was only him and a skeleton crew of janitors who he reluctantly hired. He was a very greedy man at heart and every word he said about others wasn't for their sake, it was for his own selfish desires and wants.

His office door opened slowly, causing the so called gentlemen to pause and turn his attention towards the opening. There stood a shadow cloaked person with long hair. Who dared barge into his office at this time of night and disturb his important thoughts? Whoever it was, they were going to be fired on the spot. That thought in itself brought a little bit of cheer to the man.

"What is it?" He demanded. The shadow remained still. "Do you not hear me?" He shouted. Still nothing. The person who was cloaked in shadow stepped forth and into the light. Her long white hair flowed in front of her eyes, hiding away her identity. The single piece bodysuit with red markings, bare feet and exposed hands hinted at who this person was. It took a long moment before he realized who and what it was in front of him. "Y091!" He screamed as he slowly walked backward with his hands up.

Yami snarled at the code she was given. Y091. No nos. Yami. Yami name Yami. She thought as she stalked forward. She could see how the dark voice wanted him to die, he reeked of fear and greed just as it told her. He caused her suffering.

"I didn't do this to you. Your mother did." Jacques said as he reached his desk. His eyes still on the slowly approaching girl as he opened his desk drawer and fumbled around for a few frantic seconds. "I swear this is not my fault." He pleaded.

Yami had enough of him already. She could remember him clearly now. How he had asked about when she would be for deployment. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud, rapid cracks.

Jaques had finally found whatever he was looking for. A button he pressed had opened the top of his desk and revealed a submachine gun that resembled an old Thompson. He had frantically gabbed it and opened fire towards Yami.

The dust covered rounds were dancing all around as the albino ran towards him.

"Don't fuck with me Y091! I created you!" He screamed as she closed the gap between them. In his blind fear and anger, the words had slipped out. The regret of admitting what he paid for hitting him in the shape of Yami's fist.

The man was launched through the wall and into a neighboring office. He felt his body ache as he sat up and grab his only means of defending himself and squeezed the trigger, only to be let down by nothing happening. His attention turned away from the threat and blankly fumbled with the weapon. It was a mistake.

Yami stood over the fear filled Jacques Schnee as he tried everything to get his weapon to work. It was pathetic in her eyes and she felt no remorse for lifting him by his shirt and throwing him through another wall. She felt enraged and disappointed at how easy it was to kill this person.

After another ten minutes of Yami throwing Weiss and Winter's father around like a rag doll and through multiple walls, she had grown only angrier and angrier at what she was doing. "Yami no waste any more time." She snarled as she lifted the near dead human.

Jacques tried one last time to plead for his life. "Please don't. I can make this ri.." His words came to an abrupt stop as pain engulfed his chest. Then he was dead.

The albino pulled out his heart with her bare hand and with the other she threw the corpse with all her might into a hallway and down the corridor. She eyed the organ for a brief moment before she lost herself in her instincts and began to eat.

* * *

Weiss was in shock. What Ruby and Yang told her and Blake repeated in her head. She became someone entirely different. Like she was a monster but she calmed down after... The words faded as she returned to the present.

A scream. Such a loud and painful shriek of agony came from behind her. Whoever it was was either now dead or in extreme amounts of pain.

"Oh no." Weiss thought as she spun around and rushed towards the source. She ran. Faster and faster. Feet pelting the floor as she let everything within her out. "Yami. She wouldn't be hurt." Who was she kidding? In her eyes, Yami was her little sister who was burdened with pain and suffering. Of course, she would be hurt.

She slowed as she saw a form appear in front of her. It was small, about Yami's size but it was also pulsing a sort of light on its body. It couldn't be her. The heiress never saw anything that would make a sort of light surround the albino girl. How she was wrong.

Blood spilled. Vital organs lay everywhere. Though the heart was missing. Her father was dead. The surprise still within his blank eyes.

"Serves you right." Weiss growled slightly but she was interrupted by a deep snarl from the figure. Her attention turned to see it was Yami. The lights around her flickered on and struggled to remain on. "Yami!"

Vengeance was sweet. Blood was satisfying but a heart of the one who caused so much pain, it was addicting. Yami bit into the heart that she had torn from Jacques Schnee's body and was flooded with its delightful addicting taste.

"Yami joy." She spoke as the meat was swallowed. "Weiss innocent. Daddy baddy." Her voice was deep as she fell to her knees and began panting.

Weiss knelt next to her and began rubbing her back with one hand while she pulled out her scroll and dialed a number. "Please answer." She pleaded as she continued to comfort her friend.

The call took a moment but the other end answered. "You better have a good reason for calling me this late at night sister." Winter snarled.

"Just find a way to scrub the security footage before the military arrives," Weiss said as Yami nearly screamed.

"What?" Winter snapped. "What happened and why is Yami screaming?" She demanded.

"I don't know what exactly happened sis. Just do it and meet us at the hotel. Please." Weiss nearly screamed over Yami's constant screaming and pain.

"Fine. Thirty minutes. That's what I can get you. Take it and get out now." Winter said.

The scroll went silent. Weiss felt her heart pounding with adrenaline as she looked around but she knew no one was around. Still didn't hurt to check. She dialed Ruby's number along with Yang and Blake's. The four were on a conference call. She explained for Ruby to get to the top floor as fast as humanly possible and it was not the time to ask questions. As quickly as she started the call, it ended.

Yami had heard it all in between her loud screams of agony. The pain was nonstop as she rolled onto her back and held her stomach. "Hurt!" She screamed. Her eyes turned towards Weiss who was lost as to what to do in this situation. "Bloody." She breathed as the room went dark.

* * *

Like I said. Cannibalism. Hope you enjoyed.

Yami joy. Hehe. Yami out.

Ice out.


	8. Chapter 8

Final chapter...

No fo get epi...Epi...What word? Yami know start with 'epi'.

Epilogue. Yeah.

Okies. Enjoy read. Hehe.

* * *

Yami was no stranger to the realm where she heard the voice, she didn't know where it was or anything but somehow she knew the rules. It changed when she saw herself sitting on a log petting a small Ursi. Before she had a chance to speak the other her flicked her hair to the side revealing sold black eyes and markings on her face.

The other Yami spoke first, the familiar darkened version of her voice was present. "Ursy goody Grimm. Yami keep." She said as she stood up.

Yami watched as the creature walked over to her, its snout pressing against her hand upon its arrival and a soft near gentle grunt. She patted the little creature while she looked at the dark version of herself. "What name? Yami no can say Yami speaky Yami. No make sense."

"Dark." She replied. "Yami call Dark." Yami nodded and went to speak but before she was able, Dark continued talking. "Dark know Yami kill man. Yami have Ursy. No other Grimm though. No know if be enough."

"Yami know Ursy enough." Yami said.

Dark smiled as she stepped forward, stopping just in front of the albino. Her black eyes staring into the red eyes of her normal self. "Yami no need Dark any more. No cry. Dark give Yami some thing before Dark go."

Yami didn't know how to respond. The feeling of the voice within her leaving felt as though it hurt but she wasn't wrong about anything so far, but it didn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Who could blame her? Even though Dark didn't have a name for the majority of the time she spoke to her normal self, she was always there for Yami during the times she was unconscious.

Dark dug her fingernail into her wrist and drug along the width, the veins and arteries splitting and severing. The blood began to flow out of her as she lifted it to Yami. "Drinky." She said. Yami felt her heart begin to race as she bit down on Dark's wrist. The blood rushing into her mouth and snaking its way down her throat and into her system.

Dark ran her other hand down Yami's hair and smiling. "Dark waken all Yami power." She whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami closed her eyes as the pain hit her like a freight train.

* * *

"Any idea on what she meant?" Taiyang asked him as he and Qrow rushed down the street.

Qrow thought as they rounded a corner. "All I got was she knew Yami when she was younger. Few bits of other information didn't really help." He replied.

The two men had received a text from Ruby about Yami passing out again. The message only read " _Yami passed out again. Please return to the motel."_ It wasn't the first time this had happened and they felt confident it wouldn't be the last. For some reason, she had a tendency of passing out after doing something odd. The last time wasn't exactly odd, it was more or less she drank someone's blood as they died.

They slowed to catch their breath for a moment. Both weren't tired and with Ruby and her friends only a few blocks away they could afford to stop for a moment.

Qrow looked at his brother in law and looked around for a second. "Assuming that the other text we got is right and Terry or Terra's there, what then?" He asked.

Taiyang ran his hand through his hair and thought for a minute. "We'll think of something or another. Likely kick in the front door." He replied.

The approaching footsteps caught their attention and they both turned to see someone approaching. Considering they were in the shadows, it was slight unnerving, enough to cause Qrow to put his hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting to see who was approaching them. His heart sank a slight bit as a familiar face appeared from the shadows.

The girl with pink and brown hair waved at the two men as she stopped just outside the shadow's grasp. She seemed relatively delighted to see them, though the same couldn't be the same for them. The air was thick with tension as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a scroll then tossed it to Taiyang.

He caught the device with one hand just before it hit the ground. After raising it to chest level he read the message out loud. "Hello. How are you this evening?" The man looked at her with a puzzled look. _Was she unaware of who she is or something?_ He thought as he looked to Qrow, who was eyeing the girl with distrust in his heart.

* * *

T's fist met Kiuna's face with a loud clap. She was enraged beyond belief, it was bad enough that she had forgotten where she was and even worse that her eyes dripped blood. The hatred for her supposed sister was present as she punched her again and again.

Kiuna smiled as she fell to the floor and T knelt beside her with sheer unadulterated rage plastered on her face. "Punch me again, T 721 dies with the touch of this button." She said as she held up a small device with a single button on it. This caused T to stop the assault on her sister. "Good bitch." She said before she punched T in the face.

The momentary pain caused T to stagger up and backward, growling in rage she watched her sister stand up with that sickening smile still on her face. Her rational mind struggled with the rage in her heart for control, in the end, she could only remain still. There was nothing she could do at this point and time, the very thought of that frustrated her even more than it did before.

Two armed guards came in Kiuna's office, both grabbed one of T's arms and began to pull her away. "Come on." One said in her ear. There was no choice in the matter, she had to comply with the guards. She walked backward towards the door with the guards on both sides of her. Before they were out the room her sister held up a hand, causing the three to stop moving.

Her sister stopped smiling and sat the device on her table. "I know about the files, about your little rescue plan for T721, about your little boy toy Kev. There's nothing that happens in this building that I don't know about." She said firmly. "The only thing I don't know is how Y091 escaped in the first place. Something tells me that you had something to do with it."

"I told you. Flames erupted within her cell and when they died down, she was gone. Watch the footage if you don't believe me." T said.

"Trust me. I did watch it." Kiuna responded as she waved for the guards to carry her sister away. "I still don't believe it though."The last words sank in as T was walked of the room and down the hall, causing Kiuna to smile once again. She enjoyed watching her sister's defeated expression, it was addicting.

" _WHAT WAS THAT?"_ The dark and twisted voice came from within her, causing the smile to fade and near fear run down her body. " _Remember your place weakling."_ It snarled.

"I apologize Master. It won't happen again." She replied as her heart began to race.

" _It had better not."_ The voice replied before it disappeared within her.

* * *

Ruby ran her fingers through Yami's head as Weiss continued speaking. "If it wasn't night and those police had seen her, she would have been arrested." She tried to bite back the conflicting relief and pain of losing her father. "I say it serves him right for what had happened but in truth I don't know how I feel about his death."

Blake wasn't conflicted about her friend's father's death. She knew it was a good thing no matter what anyone said but for her friend, she did try to comfort her. "At least it wasn't by the White Fang's hand, Weiss." She said as she rubbed Weiss's back.

The heiress didn't try to deny that it was better that her friend put him down because she knew enough about the terrorist group to know that if they laid their hands on him, there would be no coffin to fill only a memorial service. "I know Blake." She said before a loud crack interrupted everyone.

Yang had punched a wall with enough force to cause the room to shake slightly, anger was clear and present in her voice and body language. "Should have followed her so this sort of thing didn't happen." She growled. "Why did your father have to die? And please don't say because he was an ass because everyone in the world knows that." She asked Weiss.

"Because of what he supported Yang." She replied and looked at Blake. "Because of what he did and wanted to do to the faunus as a whole. He hated them with such passion and he even tried to spread it through the family but Winter didn't allow it." She said then turned to look at the blonde. "That's why it was best he died. Even though it hurts I know it was best."

Ruby was too spaced out to pay attention to anything that was being said, her only thoughts were about her friend. She began to hum a soft tune as she continued to stroke Yami's hair. The feeling of hopelessness began to set in as she watched the markings she had grown to love, flicker rapidly then fade. It was like Yami was gone, as though someone pulled her away from her once again and truthfully she was getting so sick of it. "Ya." Ruby started to speak.

"Yami wakeys now." Yami said as grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled on it. She fell down and onto her lover, they kissed. They kissed and held each other for a moment before they looked to see the others looking at them with faint smiles on their face. The surprised look on Ruby and Yami's faces didn't last long. "Yami save Terry now." She said.

"We'll discuss my father later." Weiss said to Yang. Her eyes became like ice beams and caused the Yang to drop the subject altogether with a 'whatever you say' shrug. "Yami. How much do you know of the place Terry is at?" She asked.

The albino thought for a moment as the layout of the buildings she was in came into view through her mind's eyes. "Yami know where cells are. Yami Terry different areas after meany woman take Yami way from Terry. Terry in H C part. Yami G L part." She said then closed her eyes "Yami know one guard nice. Boy name Kev. Very nice to Yami. In same building. Yami cell very close to doc room. No know whys. All Yami know. Sorrys Weiss."

Blake leaned over and touched Yami's hand then smiled. "Its fine. We'll figure it out when we get there." She said.

Ruby remained partially on top of her lover and smiled. "You look good in the cloak and bodysuit." She said as she ran a finger down then back up Yami's stomach, the very gentle near tickle like sensation caused Yami to smile. "Though the blood is a tad bit scary."

"I agree to it looking good on her sis but I think she needs a little help when this is over." Yang said as she hinted at the bulge underneath her clothing. She then turned to Blake and mouthed 'We need to talk afterward.' Blake nodded.

* * *

Qrow and Taiyang remained still, neither of them willing to budge just in case the strange girl decided they were enemies. Though for Qrow he had already set his mind to the fact she was an enemy due to what had happened between her and Yang. He was firm in tone. "Our evening's turned from bad to shitty. What do you want?" He demanded.

The girl shook her head, her hair swaying from side to side. With a snap of her fingers is there was another message on the screen. She pointed to her eyes then to the scroll in the blonde man's hands.

Taiyang read it aloud, "Sorry to hear it's a bad night. It's about to get a bit worse and a lot better before dawn." He looked to her and asked. "How's that? You want to fight us or something?" She snapped her fingers again, and again, there was another message. "Why would I want to fight you? Don't you want to rescue Terra AKA Terry?"

Qrow looked to his brother in law. "What? You her lackey or something? Let her talk." He growled. This was getting stupid in his opinion.

The girl looked as though she sighed and looked to the more rugged man and attempted to speak. Nothing came out. She then opened her mouth in a scream, nothing. Finally, she snapped her fingers as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Happy? I'm a mute. This is the only way I can communicate." Taiyang read the new message and turned to Qrow. "Still want to fight her?" He asked.

Qrow shook his head in the negative. He felt a bit bad about making the girl demonstrate that she couldn't make any sort of noise. A bit. The rest of him still didn't trust her for anything. "Still don't trust her though." He replied then turned his attention to the girl. "Okay. What do want from us?"

She snapped again. Taiyang read the new message. "To help. I don't have time to explain. Meet me at the address given to you. Keep the scroll. Hurry. Deathbringer has awoken." He looked up only to see the girl was gone. "Let's argue about this later, I have a bad feeling about this now."

The two men stood for a moment and looked around. The street was unoccupied except for them and the girl, who had disappeared without so as much as a sound. It was an eery feeling but they shrugged it off and started running again. Back to rushing towards the hotel.

* * *

Though she was a professor, Kiuna really did despise the word in front of her name. To her it was a bit of an insult, only idiots had their profession in front of their names at least in her mind that was true. She had always been one to enjoy the more twisted things in life. Like seeing a near dead faunus lay on an operating table.

She picked up a small scalpel and ran the blade along her fingers, savoring the sensation of her skin being cut. Before long she turned her attention to T721 and began walking around the table. "I wondered which part of a feline faunus anatomy made them special." She said. Though T721 was unconscious, still she continued. "Is it their senses? Every faunus has nocturnal vision, even the monkeys. Their determination? I would say you are determined 721 but you didn't last more than a few seconds after a tranquilizer dart hit you. Let's say we chalk that up to your bloodline." She hissed.

The faunus remained dead still. Normally T721 was scared and weak, even with her protector Y091 to take care of her. This time, she was unconscious and strapped to an operating table. No possible escape.

Kiuna paused and leaned in close to 721's feline ear. "If you were truly in a medically induced coma, on the verge of death, I could do this." She ran the blade down the young girl's arm. "And you wouldn't feel it. Though I must admit it is best you are." She stood up and dropped the scalpel to the floor. With a sickening smile, she licked her lips. "I'll make certain you're alive after I have a snack called Yami. Then I'll rip your limbs off and make you watch me eat you alive." Within seconds she was out of the chamber and walking down the hall. Satisfied at what she did to a helpless young teenager.

The chamber lights flicked off after a moment, shrouding T721 in absolute darkness. Her body began to glow a faint red as the markings responded to the threat that was made to her. Each one was a lost language that no one could understand without having a degree in archeology and being a linguist.

A voice came from thin air. "Time for wakeys Terry." It said before it faded away.

The faunus opened her eyes as her right cheek began to sting and burn. Her thoughts on the only other person she cared for. With all the strength she could muster she said "Yami."

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss didn't need to explain much because of what Qrow and Taiyang were informed of by the stranger. It didn't hurt to go over the details though. After Yami woke, the team already decided on heading towards the address a random number had sent them. For Weiss to trust it, meant she had faith in her contact and that faith was contagious. All seven of them left the hotel within half an hour of their albino friend regained consciousness.

The hour long run to a compound on the outskirts of the city was simple enough but as to getting in was concerned, that was a whole other level of difficulty. Even with Blake's nocturnal vision, she didn't see a way in that wasn't covered by at least two or three armed guards and had a keypad. No doubt it was run by a strict schedule and even stricter people, this wasn't the place to mess up or get sloppy. They had to get in.

No one heard the stranger approach as she placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, causing the faunus to nearly scream in terror. Fortunately, it was muffled very quickly. Panic almost sat in as Blake turned to see a pink and brown haired girl with a blank.

Everyone turned to see the stranger and sighed in between frustration, anger, and curiosity. Yang wasn't happy to see her at all, she was the girl she fought on a moving train a couple years ago and the result of the train incident was hundreds of Grimm surfacing from underneath a populated city and cause mayhem.

The instant anger flared her father grabbed and pulled her in close. "We're trusting her for now." He whispered. "You can fight her after if she does something wrong." She kept her anger down as best she could and nodded. "Thank you."

No one bothered introducing themselves to the stranger at first but she snapped her fingers and an instant later, the extra scroll in Taiyang's pocket vibrated. He pulled it out and read the message as quietly as possible but loud enough to where everyone could hear. "Do you want the good or bad news first?" There was a moment of silence as the teenagers all looked around. He replied for everyone. "Bad news first."

Yami was the only one of the group who only stared at the girl in confusion. Something about her was familiar but she couldn't place it. Her mind was blank for a moment then it dawned on her, she made no sounds unless she absolutely wanted to just like she did. It was all so numb around the albino's body as she thought about both the girl and Terry. Nothing felt real for the time like she was just there and something was supposed to happen.

Ruby's lips met Yami's causing the albino to jump slightly and return to the present, away from her thoughts. After a few seconds, Ruby pulled away "Did you hear everything?" She asked. Yami nodded. "Okay. You're with dad and Uncle Qrow."

"Okies." Yami said as she returned the kiss and smiled for a moment. Her smile faded into a look of bottled rage. Focus beyond anything she had ever felt before washed over her, as though she had one goal and everything in the way was as good as dead.

The strange girl pointed towards the furthest building as she waved for everyone to come near. It was a two story building with a single light pointing in their general direction, as though something or someone was watching them for a moment. The blinding light flickered twice and turned away.

Qrow touched Yami's shoulder. "Follow me and him. That was the sign to start." He said. She nodded and followed him and Taiyang down a hill they ran and towards the closest building.

Ruby watched as Yami ran, with one of her cloaks on. She knew her girlfriend would be okay but her gut said otherwise. Her attention turned towards her team, they were ready to go as well. All four of them ran towards a small building leaving the stranger alone as planned.

The stranger's texts informed them of the basic layout of the compound and that was the bad news. Its size was easily over 10 acres large and had multiple buildings, with different purposes. If Ruby's memory was right her dad, uncle and girlfriend were running towards the holding cells and something called 'Infusion'. She didn't like the word some reason, being at the compound likely didn't help.

Yang punched the door open as they reached the barracks for the guards, the large metallic door flew off its hinges and inside. She was first in and as usual went for a pun to lighten the situation. "Open the door for a lady. Isn't that a gentleman rule or something?" She said. Then it dawned on her, there were a lot of eyes on her.

Ruby Blake and Weiss entered the barracks and was nearly in shock by how many men were inside. The stranger's message said there would be a lot of guards elsewhere but what she failed to mention was that there were 500 guards in total and 350 of them were in the barracks at all times, all of them staring directly at them. Within ten seconds everything went to hell and the four teenagers began to fight.

* * *

The confinement of the eight by eight cell annoyed T, she had hated small spaces for so much of her life that fear was no longer mattered to her. In its place was anger and she directed it towards the walls of reinforced concrete, only to break two of her fingers and cause her knuckles to bleed. Even enraged, due to her neglecting her own semblance she couldn't break the wall. If it was near 15 years ago she would have shattered it with her pinkie, but it wasn't. It was now.

Her thoughts raced by as the situation became clear to her. She could only hope that her own contacts had reached out to Weiss Schnee and her friends as well make visual confirmation about whether or not that the albino was indeed her daughter. That meant time to think about the possibility of either failure or a blind miracle that this nightmare she had helped create come to an end.

Fear attempted to sink into her mind but it never had a chance as a nearby siren started going off followed by a voice. "Intruders reported in the barracks. I repeat intruders reported at the barracks. This is not a drill." The patrolling guard froze for a moment and seemed to think on whether or not he should go as well, that thought was interrupted by the loud, near rapid fire blasts from what sounded like a shotgun. Then it was silent.

For a moment T prayed the guard would leave but he remained still as another voice came over the speaker. "Sorry about that. It was a drill. Don't mind my drunken partner, he's a bit ticked off at everyone here."

Then the undeniable scream, so familiar, embedded deep within T's mind. The shrieking of "Yami want bloody!" Followed the previous voice followed by "Where Terry?" She sounded mad. Which was both good and bad in so many different ways that even the Professor couldn't describe and then there was a loud roar that sounded as though someone decided to bring a bear. "Ursy find Terry. Terry kitty girly."

A deep voice came through as well. "Yes, Mama." Then there were loud thuds that faded away.

The voice before Yami's came back on. "I know you're our enemies and all but that is a big ass Ursi. Anyone in its path, two options. Run and live or get in its way and die. I'd honestly recommend the first option but I'm not you." Then it was gone as another voice screamed in pained agony.

The guard threw off his helmet and undid the armor, the heavy metal clunked against the stone floor. "Good." He said as he fired the small handgun at the speaker and siren, causing both to explode in a shower of sparks. Satisfied he turned "We need to stop meeting like this ma'am." It was Kev. He casually tossed the small key ring into T's cell and smiled at what he had said.

Stunned wasn't the word T would use, more like confused and dumbstruck but there was no time to sit and ask questions. But there was one question she most certainly had to ask and made a mental note to herself as a reminder, _Ask Yami how the hell did she tame a Grimm._ It was a time to get up and shake off what had happened, she grabbed the keys and walked towards the bars. "The other two?" She asked while handing the keyring back to Kev.

"The strange girl, you met earlier. That's one. Winter Schnee is the other." Kev replied as he unlocked the cell and opened the door. T hugged him the first instant she could. "You're welcome ma'am?" He asked as she let go.

"If we get out of this, how about dinner?" T asked. She knew that would motivate him even more if he wasn't already. The young man had a crush on her and he openly admitted it to her several times, it was a perfect motivation.

He nodded and walked towards the door with T right behind him. His shirt, as always, had something sarcastic and this one, in particular, brought a smile to her face. It read 'I'm ass-backwards today, so bite me.'

* * *

Terra couldn't feel the pain, couldn't feel the sting of where her arm was cut but she felt the blood slowly drip off of her skin and onto the floor of the container she was in. The glass walls surrounded her, the table confined her by way of straps down her feet and hands. There was nothing she could do but lay still and endure whatever the evil woman could do to her.

There was a slight feeling of being watched by someone clawing at her mind for a moment, it irked her but she remained still and hoped the feeling would go away but it didn't. She opened her eyes with caution, her vision piercing the night. No one was in front of her or to her sides. "I feel like you're there but I can't see you. Please show yourself." She said as best she could with a dry throat.

A figure leaned over the faunus's head. "Hihi Terry." She said.

Terra was ecstatic and nearly broke down in tears. "Yami!" She almost screamed. But disappointment soon followed as Yami shook her head.

"Dark sorry Terry. No Yami." Dark replied. She leaned down and kissed Terra's forehead. "Dark explain marks to Terry."

The faunus was confused as the person walked to her side and sat on the table. Dark was identical to Yami in every way but she noticed that her eyes were pitch black and small spikes was growing out the side of her eyes in a crescent shape. It was slightly scary but she felt safe around Dark.

The dark eyed version of Yami ran her hand down Terra's right cheek and smiled. The normal high pitched voice was gone and replaced by a normal tone. "This marking, hear inside a shield means you are forever protected by the one closest to your heart. The ones along your arm are identical to Yami's in every way imaginable, they represent the strength that is buried within." She paused as her hand softly touched Terra's stomach. "The few scattered along your stomach are blessings of her ancestors. Blessings that will always guarantee healthy children." She said as her finger walked up to her heart and froze.

"Why do I have them?" Terra asked. Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. " I didn't ask for them." She cried.

Dark wiped away the tears from Terra's eyes and smiled. "I know you didn't but she asked you be protected and so you are. All these markings and runes are from her family but there is one that isn't." She touched the faunus on the throat. "This one, which looks like a cat with blood red eyes, isn't from her family. It's from yours."

Terra was scared but deep within her, she knew that the fear was from not understanding what was happening to her. Her attention turned towards the small marking at the base of Dark's neck. "The small hand with a larger hand. What's that mean?" She asked as she tried to compose herself.

"It's the mark from Yami's family and this." She gestured all around her. "Place. It isn't natural but it allows for the monsters to become friends to her. They are different." She looked behind her and towards the door then looked down to Terra. "You will know when you see the monster that has become her friend."

Terra watched as Dark stood and drug one of her fingers into her wrist and blood began to flow out. "What are you doing?" She asked. Before being able to attempt to move her head some blood dripped into her mouth and she tasted it. It was so very delightful, she opened her mouth and eagerly awaited more.

The high pitched voice returned as Dark lowered her wrist down to Terra's mouth and allowed the blood to drip into her mouth. "Dark always be with Terry. Dinky bloody let Terry see Dark. Bloody let Ursy know Terry friend too." She whispered. Then disappeared.

A final drop of blood fell down Terra's and she began to pant as her heart began to race. The adrenaline thundering through her body caused her to shake violently and she soon let out a roar as she pulled her arms up towards her. Leather straps broke as though they were made of nothing but strings. The moment of sheer power had caused her to be freed from the restraints.

The loud roar of a beast caught her attention as she spun to see a large bear like creature running on all fours towards the container. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as it drew closer and within a couple seconds slammed into the glass wall. Shards flew everywhere as the beast clumsily came to an abrupt halt just in front of her.

The creature was an albino Ursi but instead of red markings along the bone patterns, they were sky blue. It sat and moved it's head forward slightly then, somehow or another it spoke. "Mama come for friend." It's deep voice was loud up close. "Friend come with Ursy. Ursy protect friend from bad humans."

She was shocked enough from the one known as Dark but now this hulking giant of and Ursi was speaking to her. "Ursy?" She asked cautiously as she slowly put a hand out towards its head. The bone of its head was rough yet smooth as it rubbed its skull forward and back for a moment. "Am I your friend?"

"Mama friend cat girl. Cat girl pet Ursy." It spoke before laying and presenting the soft white fur on its back. "Ursy take cat girl away from bad humans. Take to Mama."

Slowly but surely, Terra climbed on to its back and held onto to of the bone like spines sticking out of its back and hunkered close to its skin. _This can't possibly be real. I'm riding a monster who talks like Yami. I must be dreaming._ She thought as the beast began to run back the way it came with her holding on for dear life.

* * *

Yang's head hurt. Like someone had taken it and used it as a hammer against a really stubborn nail that had severe authority issues or something. It hurt to think about anything. Her attention tried to focus on where she was and what had happened. "Rescue Terry. Cause a distraction. Fight. Rematch with that bitch she fought on the train a couple years ago. After. " She said to herself as the pain slowly faded and her eyes opened.

She was encased in something that resembled an egg, though her hands were cuffed on both sides and so were her legs. When she tried to lean forward, the cuffs seemed to get tighter. "Shit." She growled. Her attention turned to the outside of her containment. She saw another egg like thing but with a number on it. "S022." She read. "Weiss!" She screamed. Nothing.

It was frustrating her enough that she tried activating her semblance but there was nothing she could do. Even with her enhanced strength she barely managed to move her hands up a couple inches. Within a few seconds, it was drained and she was drained. _Cause a distraction. She said. You'll be fine. She said. Well, I'm not exactly fine, am I?_ She mentally screamed as the pain began to rush along her outer arms. The floor of the thing began to fill with black goo. "Son of a motherfucker!"

There was a tap on the glass. It was the girl who she hated with a passion, she waved happily then looked to the goo. Her expression turned to fear as she held up a finger and ran to Weiss's egg thing and looked in. Yang screamed "Hey!" She looked down at the goo as it began to rise to her stomach.

A woman appeared and looked at something on the outside. She had blonde and white hair. "One moment." She said to Yang. "Freeing your friends first because they are further along than you are."

The slime began to slowly make its way upwards towards the brawler's chest. "Which friends?" She asked but the woman was gone. Yang was left with the girl who held her hands together. "Pray?" she asked. The girl nodded and ran out of sight.

The black slime began to drain out of the small thing and the cuffs around Yang's hands loosened. She gambled on it being a sign to break out, so she did. Her foot kicked in front of her, smacking the steel. Another kick and another. It only made noises, she was going to have to punch it but considering how confined it was there was no chance of a full punch. She breathed and pulled the cuffs off her hands then put all the force she could muster into side by side one-inch punches. It broke open and Yang fell out onto the floor.

The strange girl rushed over to her with Ruby and Blake by her side. Ruby, being the fastest reached her sister first. She instantly hugged her big sister as Blake knelt down beside them. "You okay dear?" Blake asked.

"Just lovely." Yang replied then looked at herself and the others. "Was that slime on you too?" Ruby nodded.

Weiss dropped a duffle bag to the floor. She was freed from her confinement as well and looked angry enough to take on anything or anyone in a fight. "It doesn't stick to anyone once it touches air. I don't know what it does but we need to gear up and find Yami and Terra before my sister blows this place to hell." Her voice was nearly a growl as she turned to the woman. "T. How long do we have?"

"We have about twenty minutes but with the size of this place it's best to split into teams. Even then it would take about an hour to search the entirety of the compound." T replied as she furiously typed on a computer. "Thankfully I narrowed it down. Yami is to the northwest and Terra is to the south. The problem is there are still guards everywhere, even with those two men fighting them as they go."

Everyone, reunited with their weapons, watched the monitors from behind T. Ruby pointed to a large white shape rushing towards something away from the camera. "What's that? A Grimm?" She asked.

"It's an Ursi." Yang said as she watched it leave from one camera and run in front of another. "You don't think that" The rest of the question could wait for now.

"It looks like it's carrying someone on it back." Blake said and then she noticed it at another angle. "It's a faunus girl!" She screamed.

T spoke. "It's Terra. She's the only feline faunus here." She looked at the screen and at each and every camera angle that was available, desperately searching for any sign as to the location of her daughter. Then she saw it. " I know you don't know who I am but I'm going to ask you all leave before your time is up." She said as a tear fell from her eye. One screen caught her attention and there was no stopping the tears.

Weiss couldn't hold it in, the tap opened and she began to dish out her thoughts and the first was a hard slap to T's face. "Hell no! We're not leaving without our friend. We come half way across the world to rescue her friend and just because of a little time, you want us to leave T. Why is that?" She growled with the ice in her voice jabbing deep into T's mind with force. "Winter said if I absolutely have to I can call off the last favor but then there is no blowing this place back to Hell. Do I need to make that call now? We have five minu…" She stopped and looked at the monitor that T was had saw, she looked around and noticed she was the only one who hadn't seen it.

The black and white video feed showed one hell of a monstrous creature. It looked as though it was half Beowolf, half Ursi and all of it angry. The sheer size of its belly and chest made a full grown ursi look like it was on a diet. Its arm's width suggested the thing had been doing some sort of either workout, had an excellent diet or was taking the Grimm equivalent of steroids. The beast launched a small girl into a wall with such force it nearly caved in and fell on top of her then slowly walked over to her with its claw raised.

Ruby's eyes closed as she screamed in anger "Wake up Yami!"

* * *

Yami shook as she slowly rose from her knees. Blood coursing out of her arms, hardening as she refocused. The tips glistening in the small amount of light. "Yami." She spoke softly as her head raised to look at the abomination. "Want." Before she was able to finish the young girl was thrown across the small room and into the bricked wall.

She was tired. So very tired. All she wanted was to sleep and heal. Her eyes closed and the warm comfort of sleep's embrace was upon her, she couldn't even begin.

"Yami." A voice spoke softly.

"Who?" Yami began only to stop. She knew who it was. EXACTLY who it was. "Terry."

"Wake up Yami." The voice spoke again. Then it was gone.

Another voice. This one filled with fear and rage "Wake up Yami!"

"Yami wakeys Ruby, Terry." She said firmly.

The creature bellowed in triumph as it slowly stalked its prey. Savoring the victory that was ensured. All the beast had to do was tear the young girl apart and devour her and there would be no one to stop it. Nothing would stand in its way as it would feast upon anyone or anything it so desired at the time. It gloated. The deep bellow of its voice "What is wrong, Deathbringer? Can't get up?"

Yami's eyes shot open and instantly turned red, there was no hesitation this time and would never be again. Mercy was for those who deserved it, this creation of hatred and pain only deserved death and she was the one tasked with ending this monster's life, there was no option to fail. She rolled out of the way just as the creature let loose its large claw. It missed but only by inches.

The regeneration of process had always taken a moment for her but she didn't have that amount of time. She focused on the entirety of her body and her eyes closed. The lost power began to return to her body. Time ground to a stop and the regeneration process began. Cuts healed, bones realigned and her blood returned to normal. Normal for her anyway. Marks covering the young girl's body began to pulse rapidly. Her eyes began to bleed and small bones along the outer ridge came forth. This is what Yami was and what she was LOVED to fight.

The abomination snarled as it's attention turned to its left. No. Impossible. It couldn't be. The girl was surely weak enough that she couldn't have evaded so quickly. Not with so many wounds. Sure enough, it was true. The child that had taken the brunt of all its attacks and endured being tossed around as though she was a rag doll, was standing her head hung low.

Yami slowly rose her head. Her battle song she had memorized began to play in her head as the familiar burn and sting of the blood blades slowly came from the sides of her arms and the ends of her fingers, now dripping with blood, became claws. "Watch me come alive." She mumbled as her eyes shot open.

The girl was fast, impossibly fast. Her blades cutting into the thick hide in one place one moment and another the next. She wasn't human by no means. There was a ferocity about her that was so familiar to the creature, something it had faced before but it made no sense. Whatever she was it was far more than the creature could handle. It's regeneration being over taxed by the impossible onslaught of cuts and slashes.

"YAMI WANT BLOODY!" Yami screamed as the beast landed a lucky punch sending the now enraged girl into the air. She landed against the wall and started chuckling sinisterly. Slowly it went to chaos.

The monster stared in disbelief as the girl kept laughing and started to slowly walk towards it.

"Unending and bending to nobody. I am an ultimate hero, you're not even near it I'll reduce you to zero, in case I'm not clear enough." She stopped several feet from the monster and her voice changed. Deeper than anything a small girl should be able to speak. "There's only one god here!" She roared. And she vanished from sight.

Yami reappeared in front of the beast and sunk her blood blades and claws deep within its gut, causing the monstrosity that was once Kiuna, to roar in outrage. She snarled and began to push the fiend towards the glass wall where she knew she stood a better chance of fighting the creature. Enraged the beast drove home its impossibly large claws against the small female but she didn't seem to register the pain let alone feel anything. It had to break the prey's grip somehow. Desperate it pushed back against the albino and slowly the blades came out of its stomach. With a final growl, it pushed its prey away from it.

Yami rolled along the ground, shards of rubble embedding their way into her exposed flesh. She finally stopped a few yards away from her opponent with a smile on her face. A sickening grin of insanity and bloodlust. She was going to end its life.

The girl stood and spat. "Monster die." She said as she tore away the remnants of her shirt revealing the rapidly pulsing marks. The red pulsing light grew brighter and brighter as she walked towards the beast. Walking became a full out sprint.

She tackled the monster with all her force, her blades and claws drove into the larger being once again causing it pain and to lose its balance as it fell into the glass wall. The wall shattered upon impact and the two began to fall. Yami screamed with all of her hatred, rage, and pain. "YAMI WANT BLOODY! YAMI KILL MONSTER!" As she began to draw out one of her hands and stab the creature on the way down.

* * *

Ruby and her team had split up to cover more ground in the compound with the extra hour that Winter had given them. It wasn't enough time to completely sweep the entirety of the large base of operations but it was better than five measly minutes. Each one of them was more than capable of taking out a few guards at the same time, Weiss had said that they were just muscles with no brains. It was actually truer than she had originally thought considering she ran into ten guards and easily dispatched them. Then again she had to meet T and the man who was guarding outside of the room they were in at what was called the courtyard and soon.

T and Kev had run into the Ursi who was carrying Terra only for the creature to turn and roar at the two, as though it was meant to protect the faunus with deadly force. Kev leveled the handgun and trained the sights on its forehead just in case it wasn't full of cuddles, even with Terra on its back it was still menacing. The beast then began to stalk forwards to the man and woman, its nostrils flared as the scent of something familiar registered in its brain. It paused for a moment.

Ruby rounded a corner and began to slow to a stop as the monster turned its head towards her with a hint of recognition in its eyes. It was scary at first but she hesitated, to be safe she readied herself just in case the beast decided to attempt to make a meal out of her. "You know what this thing is?" She asked T and the man.

"An albino ursi?" Kev replied as he watched the creature turn its head back towards him. "How the fuck should I know? It's got someone on its back and apparently has a thing for me."

T had enough of this, there was only one way to know for certain if the Grimm was indeed the one Yami had someone how summoned and that was to attempt to speak to it. She looked at Ruby who was easily twenty meters away, "Cover me." She said to Kev, he nodded. She then walked towards the beast and stopped no more than five feet away from it.

Ruby stared at T in disbelief as she watched the woman approach the beast through the scope of her weapon. No words could describe how either insane or brave she was, the teenager leaned more towards the first thought though. Then again she could remember hitching a ride on a Nevermore before and then jumped off its back when she first joined Beacon. As her thoughts returned to the present, she watched as the woman held her hand just in front of the beast's snout and it seemed to recognize the scent.

T gently patted the albino creature's skull and smiled then looked at Ruby a few yards away. She gestured for her to come closer but the muffled roar of a nearby being caught her off guard and she turned to the two story building. Her eyes widened as a glimpse of a creature being pushed towards a window registered in mind. "Everyone back up!" She screamed. The ursi backed away as Kev rushed to her side.

Ruby watched what was happening in the pitch black room, at least she tried when she heard the undeniable, ear piercing scream.

"YAMI WANT BLOODY!"

The albino crashed through the glass wall with a large creature underneath her. Shards flew in every which direction as the two landed. Blood fell from her open wounds and hardened into blades. She was lost in her hatred for the creature she was beating and stabbing to death. Yami only saw red. Her eyes dripped blood. The small pieces of bone grew on the outer edges of her eyes, and a deranged smiled was plastered across her face. She was truly enjoying herself and lost deep within her bloodlust and rage.

The large albino Ursi turned its head towards the noises. Its eyes didn't lie, its master was violently stabbing and tearing away pieces of another monster with a sickening smile on her face. "Mama." It said the shook its back slightly, the smallest movement caused Terra to lift her head and look around. "Mama kill monster."

Terra rubbed her eyes with one hand, the crusts of the sleep fell off her face and she nearly screamed in joy. Then her attention was turned towards a teenager, about her age and with a large weapon slung over her shoulder. The stranger was arguing with "Miss T?" She asked as she fell off Ursy's back and ran towards the two.

T and Ruby turned their attention towards an approaching girl. "Terra stay back." T ordered. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at her with a look of confusion. "Wait for a moment. Just one more moment is all I ask. Can you do that for me?" She asked as though something was wrong like something was troubling her.

Ruby looked to the girl and waved. "Hey, Terra." Then turned her attention towards Yami and the now pile of gore and blood that had once been a creature. "Yami?" She asked as her lover panted wildly, like a wild animal after a long hunt.

Yami looked up, her crimson eyes being drug away from the dead monster's corpse and towards the three other females and her creation. Her tunneled vision began to fade as she attempted to stand but failed. Who was she kidding? After that much-spent energy, there was no possible way for her to stand, let alone walk to the people she saw and Ursy. "Where Terry?" She asked as she tried to stand one more time.

"Go ahead." T said to Terra. "I just wanted to make sure fo something first." She watched as the faunus ran to her friend with tears flowing like a waterfall from her eyes. "Let them have their time. Kev and I will search for you friends and family." She said to Ruby before patting her shoulder and leaning in. "We need to talk when everything's settled."

Ruby who was between lost, confused, angry, and out right happy only nodded as Crescent Rose folded back into its carrying form and she slid it onto the loop in her belt. "I understand." She said. After a moment she thought of what that meant but before there was a chance to ask, the older woman and the man were already gone. Still, she asked, "About what?"

Terra held the blood soaked albino she called her friend and cried in joy. The weight of the pain and suffering she endured was lifted off of her shoulders. She couldn't hold in her feelings as she kissed Yami. The sensation of being reunited with her washed all the fear away like a tidal wave.

A long moment passed and Ruby didn't disturb them. She understood it was an emotional moment for the two and for her to disturb them would just make it seem like she was jealous. For some reason, she wasn't though. Yami had been her girlfriend for a while now and it didn't bug her at all that she was making out with someone else, just a few feet away and she was absolutely content.

"Yami miss Terry." Yami said as they finally stopped. Her forehead touched Terra's and she smiled as a normal tear fell from her eye. "Ruby take care of Yami while gone. Ruby Yang Kitty Weiss Birdy TaiTai all care for Yami." She said as she turned to Ruby. "Yami love Ruby. Love Terry too."

"So my name's Birdy?" A familiar voice said. Yami looked at Qrow and giggled. "It's fine. Call me whatever." He said then turned to Ruby. "Everyone's waiting at the meeting point. Even that strange girl and apparently Professor T and some guy named Kev."

Ruby smiled as she leaned down and offered her hand to Yami and Terra. "Let's go home you two." She said.

Terra had never heard that before and she started feeling the fear slowly crawl back into her but it stopped and faded again as Yami kissed her cheek. "Will it be my home too?" She asked.

Ruby nodded as Qrow squatted next to her and offered his hand as well. "Why wouldn't it be? We did come half way across the world to save you after all." He said as her hand was reached for Ruby's. "Its Yami's home as well." Yami grabbed Qrow's hand and he and Ruby pulled the two up. Qrow lifted Yami as Ruby hugged Terra for a brief moment. The four of them made their way through the compound and headed towards their ride home.

* * *

Yami hope epi thingy splain more. Yami bitty lost.

Yami. Say it with me. Ep. I. Louge. Epilogue.

Epilaw.

...I love you Yami but damn. Hope you all enjoyed. Epilogue then its done.

Yami wonder bout se...(Muffled speaking.)

Don't mind her! Ice out.


	9. Epilogue

Epilaw!

I swear to...Epilogue Yami. Epilogue.

* * *

[To Head of {Redacted}. Authorization code 228-004-48291. There was great promise in the infusion process but due to ridiculously specific conditions that actually are required for any sort of success, I recommend that the project be scrapped and the entirety of the test subjects either be humanely euthanized or split into the Hellcat and Lilies divisions. Please note that further tests upon the subjects will result in catastrophic brain damage and likely unpredictability. Subject {Redacted} is the only subject to remain sane, of sorts, I swear I hear him plotting something each time I pass his cell.  
On the note of results, {Redacted} is the product of a single test done to Y091 of the Lilies division. I doubt you need to be reminded on how Professor Triska reacted and what damage was done by her worthless daughter, who is Y091. I understand Kiuna's desire to keep Professor Triska around for scapegoat reasons, obviously, but I can't help but wonder what Kiuna plans to do with Y091, the Infusion process, and {Redacted}. No matter. So long as I'm far away from it or dead, it has nothing to do with me.

Final notes for today. T721's Infusion was disturbing, to say the least. Upon awakening, she slaughtered fifteen guards and devoured as much as she could before finally being sedated. Her Grimm Hellcat form is far from perfect and I won't use the process again on her. She is hereby returned to Hellcat division and Professor Triska. My test was a failure.  
Sincerely {Redacted.}]

* * *

It had been nearly a full year since the day of Terra's rescue and in that time she had never been happier. The days came and gone as they were only brief moment in her memory. She could remember the first week of staying with Ruby and her extended family, how fun, crazy, eventful and overall joyful it was. How Ruby's belly slowly grew and her father's expression towards Yami when he had realized she had gotten pregnant. The memories of the year all flowed to her as if they were all in her dreams.

Terra had a surprise for Yami. She had asked her now close friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to slip into something comfortable while Yami took Autumn to be watched by Qrow and Winter for the night. The couple had agreed to watch their grand niece under the condition that Weiss and Ruby owed them both a favor each.

As the minutes ticked by Yang looked up and down Terra and Blake's bodies. They were both very attractive and nearly mouth watering sexy. Since Terra was only a little shorter than Blake and had nearly the same size breasts and hips, she could easily fit in the older faunus's lingerie. "Damn. You two look like twins." She commented then winked.

Weiss had noticed it as well and chuckled while she tied Ruby's corset in place. "If you overlook the markings, they do." She commented as the final knot was tied. "That should do it."

"You know if you weren't my sister I'd date you too Ruby." Yang said as she got a good look at her little sister. Ruby had usually worn a sweater with a corset front but never just a corset, let alone one that was so revealing and Yang couldn't even imagine where she got a string bikini that barely covered her goods.

Weiss had gone for a simple bra and thong lingerie for this surprise of Terra's. Though they all had agreed to it, a few things did sort of make her wonder as to what they were doing and what everyone was thinking. She looked at everyone and realized it before she even asked anything. Everyone had a touch of lust for Yami in their eyes and she did as well. It couldn't be explained right now because it didn't need to be, so long as everyone was willing and ready for this surprise for their albino friend, who was she to question it?

The door to Yami, Ruby and Terra's room opened and Yami walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked at everyone with a surprised expression. "Why all sexy clothes?" She asked as Ruby grabbed her waist from behind.

"Terra's idea dear." She whispered as the others approached her and Yami.

"Terry idea?" Yami asked Terra as she stood next to Blake.

Terra smiled as she leaned in close. "I never thanked you properly for saving me." She whispered as Weiss slid Yami's pants off, revealing the already throbbing erection.

The night was young and all they had was time. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Terra all shared each other's bodies and Yami's.

"And this was all that could be recorded?" A deep voice asked, the pink and brown haired girl. She nodded slowly. "Do you wish to speak again?" Again she nodded as a tear fell from her eye.

The blinding bright light within the small room dimmed slightly as a figure stepped in between the spotlight and her. It was human shaped but nothing truly notable, just that it resembled a tall person with a sort of tail that swayed side to side. "Bring up eyes 2 and 3." The figure said.

Within a few seconds, two screens appeared on either side of the figure. One the left it appeared to be an orgy involving 6 teenage girls, 5 of them seemed to be enjoying either playing with each other or being bent over and fucked by the 6th girl. Then the pink and brown hair girl noticed it was Yami and her friends, a panicked expression came across her face and she tried to scream but nothing came out.

She gritted her teeth and turned towards the screen on the right. This one was swaying slightly as it watched of a group of people below. It seemed to be a fairly small group, consisting of no more than 8 people. They were searching inside a building for something or another.

Her eyes widened as whatever it was recording zoomed in on three people of the group in particular. She recognized them instantly but those three were on the other screen and she knew that the feed was live, it wasn't possible. A red,white and black haired girl spun a large scythe around, as if it weighed near nothing and wasn't difficult to control. She had on a pair of leggings, medium sized skirt and red shirt with matching hood. The one to her immediate left who had long blonde hair with black shorts and matching sleeveless shirt, sat on a large rock Then the last one turned and looked dead at whatever was recording. She was the most serious looking of the group, her long white and silver hair was in a side ponytail, wearing a dark grey dress that stopped just above her knees.

Then the feed spotted an explosive round sailing straight towards the thing they called a camera. It cut to static and the screen disappeared. "Unfortunate that the offspring of Y091 has spotted the eye. I was hoping they would reveal their names." Another voice said.

"We will learn them soon enough." The figure replied. It snapped its fingers and the screen showing the orgy disappeared. "All that was recorded will be read over time and time again, watched time and time again. We will learn their intentions. As for you agent." It pointed at the girl.

She was on her knees, the tears slowly seeping out of her eyes. There was no hope in this situation, it was going to happen over and over and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even scream, just suffer in literal silence as she knew her body would be used time and time again.

"You served us well. Never speak of this, I'm sorry. You are a mute now and you will forever remain one." It held up its hand in a snapping gesture and sighed. "Your freedom is worth far more than your voice is." It paused to actually see her crying. "There will be no more rape, pain or suffering in your life child. When I snap my fingers, you will be freed. Now stop crying." The figure snapped its fingers.

Within seconds flames erupted all around the girl. She tried to scream in fear but again, nothing came out. The warmth of the fire crept around her as she tried to struggle but it was no use, they wrapped around her body but for some reason, they didn't burn. Instead, they held her in place. Then she closed her eyes.

The flames and the girl vanished.

* * *

[Log. Day 350.

I never sat down and explained Sio Long, Revone Schnee, or Reaper Rose. Even after their discovery in the runes of the Deathbringer compund and being threatened with prison for life and death, I never explained them but Winter Schnee has reported the possibility of a fourth sibling so I figured this would be best.

Think of the Infusion as a draining agent. What it does is essentially take samples of DNA, Aura, and Semblance from whoever is in the pod, also referred to as 'egg pods'. What happens is the samples are then added to other samples and someone is cloned, basically. Though it only successfully managed to clone from Yami, my daughter. I didn't wish for her to participate in the Infusion experiments but I was overruled and she did. She went ballistic and slaughtered a few guards after she had heard plans of her friend, now likely lover or wife. Even after that, Terra was thrown in an egg pod and an extremely rare feline Grimm's DNA was mixed with hers. It was a failure until certain serums and injections were applied.

Getting off topic here but its just so you know what happened in the past. As for the siblings I mentioned, Sio, Revone, Reaper. They are all mixed with Yami's DNA and who they resemble. Apparently, just a touch of the black slime is enough to cause the mixture to begin. After the fourth sibling is retrieved I'm going to find the chambers they were born in and destroy them. It can not fall into the wrong hands.

Sio has an anger issue, considering that her personality stems from her mother Yang Xiao Long's semblance. Though unlike her mother she doesn't make friends very easily and does tend to try and only care for her sisters.

Revone was a spitting image of Weiss Schnee, everything about her essentially screamed she was nearly a perfect clone to the one she called her mother. Though some things varied, only slightly as far as personality goes. Instead of taking the time to learn from her mistakes and admitting to a pained truth, Revone is very headstrong and learns very quickly. But where she differs from Weiss is that she took after Yami and is a futanari as well.

Reaper is not entirely like Ruby Rose. She is more or less a bit laid back but doesn't mind saying her peace when the time comes. Like her mother, she does tend to rush headfirst into near impossible situations and say "Screw the consequences." Granted like her sisters, she seems to be a touch more gifted than her mother. Though unlike her sisters she is more understanding as to why I have to watch them and be present for their visits with the mothers.

I did receive some good news a while ago, Ruby Rose gave birth to Autumn Rose. The pictures I received were actually fairly funny due to Yami looking confused as to hold the newborn child. It was rather heart warming and peaceful. But with all good news, there is some bad news. Our family's markings passed to her as well. Thankfully an explanation about how they're birthmarks was told to the doctors and they didn't pursue it any further.

Before I end this entry log, I need to say that as of four days ago Yami and Terra were accepted into Beacon Academy but not as students, as teachers. Something tells me that Ozpin had pulled a massive number of strings in order for that to happen but so long as they are cared for, I see no issue in it. Granted I do want to know what exactly they are supposed to teach to students who are near and or over their age. After finding the fourth sibling, I will see if I can manage to make my way there with Sio, Reaper, and Revone so they may see their mother Yami.  
Triska Shildra. Professor T, code 99-2291-07.

End log.]

* * *

Light. Blinding light burned into the young girl's eyes as they opened for the first time. It hurt to see. Hurt to...Something. But why did it hurt? Why?

"Sir we found another." A male voice spoke, but she couldn't see it. It was just too bright.

The girl sat up, at least she thought it was sitting up. She was just waking up from something. Her body felt so weak, so very weak as her stomach growled loudly. It was empty and she wanted to fill it.

Professor T watched as the black and white haired faunus girl attacked the man who had informed her that another being was found. She didn't so as much twitch at the sight. Razor sharp claws embedded within the man's chest as the girl slammed herself against the fairly large man, causing him to scream in pain for a brief moment only to stop as they landed. The faunus panted as her claws began to tear away the clothing that was in her way.

"Food." She snarled as the first bit of meat slid down her throat. It was delightful. So very delightful. All of her body desired more so she continued to tear the corpse apart and eating.

Professor T pulled out her scroll and began going through her contacts, she had several calls to make after what had happened. She had to explain to the one who spared her what she had found, to one of her so called allies that her work had been unsuccessful and lastly to her daughter. Finally reaching one of the contacts she had been searching for, she dialed the number and the mobile device rang.

"Hihi?" The soft yet high pitched voice spoke as she answered. "T okies?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'm fine dear. Though I can't exactly say the same for the, never mind. It doesn't matter." Her eyes turned towards the feasting faunus.

"Okies. Yami, ask so ting?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"T find other?"

"It makes four Yami. Each one has traits of their parents as you know already." She explained as her attention turned to the other three. All of them had bits of white hair in their head. Each appeared to be younger versions of their parents. "Sio and Revone miss you dearly. Reaper seems to understand."

"Yami five kiddies now? Yami still confused how work. Ruby Yami fuckies. Ruby have baby."

"I heard." The tearing and devouring of meat began to slow. "Sio. If you would." She returned her attention to the call. "Congratulations on your child Yami. The other four will be under my care."

It was silent for a moment and then there was a male voice on the other end. "Professor T? Correct?" It asked.

"I am her. May I ask who you are?"

"Professor Oobleck of Beacon Academy. How are you today?"

T sighed as she watched Sio hold the faunus girl from behind. "A tad busy I'm afraid. Yami told me all about you Professor. If you have questions about anything, please make it face to face. I don't discuss what happened almost a year ago over the phone."

"I pray they were good things." Oobleck replied. "And I understand. When will be a good day for you?"

"I'll be at Beacon in a couple days to check on Yami and Terra. We'll talk then."

"Very good." He said.

The scroll was silent for another moment. "T? It's Yang. Yami's gonna have to call you back. She got a little excited when she saw what Terra and Ruby were wearing." She said.

"That's my daughter for you. Please take care of her Yang. I can tell she sees you, Weiss and Blake as older sisters." T said with a smile on her face.

"We will. Bye T. Take care of ours as well."

"I will. See you in a few days. Bye." She hung up and returned her attention towards Sio, Revone and the faunus. The two had calmed her down and were comforting her.

Revone hugged the faunus close. She felt pity for the newest addition to their odd family. "Tezra." Her voice was gentle as she whispered. "Creatures like us can't be alone, sister."

Tezra cried as she felt secure in Revone's arms "Tezra know."

* * *

The pink and brown haired girl woke in a dark place, a forest charred from an old fire. She felt off, as though she was not entirely awake but aware of everything. Like in a dream but awake at the same time. It felt odd enough waking somewhere else but adding insult to injury, her clothes had burned away leaving her absolutely naked.

She sighed as she attempted to stand but found herself too close to exhausted and fell to her knees. This was frustrating as time slowly ticked by, she had to get moving and find some sort of shelter but there was no energy within her body. Nothing could be done but wait.

She thought. And thought and thought as the fringes of sleep grew so very close to her. The very thought of sleep was comforting and so tempting to her but she had to stay awake, had to attempt to restore her strength but it wasn't possible. After swaying side to side and finally losing balance she fell back to the ground and fell asleep.

Her eyes opened. Within the moment, as she escaped from her dreams and reentered the real world tears of joy began to flow out. She smiled as a very familiar face leaned down and kissed her forehead. Feelings of joy and reassurance resounded within as she embraced the emotions.

"Sleepy goody?" Yami asked as she pulled away and smiled. The girl nodded. "Goody. Ruby Terry make goody food tonight." She said. "Want try?" Yami's friend nodded and hugged her again.

* * *

[Authorization code 228-004-48291. Subject {Redacted} has escaped entirely. There is no sign of him at this time. Five teams of ten were sent in search of him. Fully knowing he was once a member of the faunus terrorist group during his childhood, I fear something may happen. Since {Redacted}'s escape was the fault of Kiuna I hereby leave my resignation and do not wish for any severance pay. All the files are going to be left behind and I am leaving. By the end of the night, I will be heading for home. Do not search for me or else I will expose Project Deathbringer. Goodbye forever.  
Sincerely {Redacted}.]

* * *

Awww. That all? Yami want know what happen.

I swear there is no pleasing you Yami. It can wait for a bit.

Okies...Hope joy story. Hehe.

Ice o...

Ice Yami out. Hehe.

Ice and Yami out. Take care everyone.


End file.
